The Deadline
by Evilmaiden
Summary: Se necesita el compromiso de sus hijos para que Draco y Hermione puedan siquiera estar juntos en una habitación, pero sólo sus egoístas exparejas y una botella de Whisky de 300 galeones los llevarán a la cama. Lo que inicia como un error, se convierte en un amorío con una fecha límite: el día en que sus hijos digan "Acepto". Pero las cosas rara vez salen como se planea. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**The Deadline**

**("La Fecha Límite")**

**Por: Lena Phoria**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama de esta historia pertenece a Lena Phoria, y está siendo traducida con su autorización :) Thank you, Lena, for allowing me to share this amazing story!**

**Notas de la traductora: Hola a todos! Sé que van a matarme porque ni siquiera he actualizado Alma Mater y ahora me meto con este proyecto que es bastante trabajoso... pero no pude evitarlo, esta historia me cautivó, y de hecho inspiró ese último fic que acabo de mencionar... es una de las mejores que he leído y necesitaba compartirla con ustedes! Les invito a que si se sienten cómodos leyendo en inglés, se pasen por el perfil de Lena Phoria y revisen sus historias, especialmente ésta! Está en mi perfil entre mis historias y autores favoritos... actualiza de forma regular y es lo máximo! Y para todos los dramioneros hispanohablantes, pues aquí les traigo mi pequeña traducción... poco a poco iré trabajando para subirles los capítulos. Esta vez sí prometo no tardar... requiere mucho menos esfuerzo traducir que imaginarme las tramas de mis historias xD en fin, espero mi traducción le haga honor a esta historia genial, muchas gracias a Lena por darme permiso para compartir esta historia con ustedes... les dejo acá las primeras notas de la autora con algunas aclaratorias... Que lo disfruten!**

**Notas iniciales de Lena:**** Hora de una nueva historia! Yay!**

**No hay profecías en esta historia, no hay guerra, no hay maldiciones imperdonables, y si alguien muere, será por causas naturales. Lo sé, un gran cambio para mí, pero ésta historia será por diversión. **

**Esta historia sigue la cronología de todos los libros, y transcurre poco menos de siete años después del epílogo. Sí… incluso eso sucedió. Sólo un cambio menor…**

**_"…Y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones_****" (refiriéndose a Draco)**

**Esa frase NO existe!**

**Ahora, comencemos…**

**Capítulo 1: Reunión.**

—Ron, ¿estás casi listo? —gritó Hermione en dirección al baño. Estaba actualmente sentada en la cama, ya vestida, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y el maquillaje prolijamente aplicado. No lograba comprender cómo era que siempre, _todas y cada una de las veces_, terminaba de arreglarse antes que él. Zapateaba con impaciencia. Nunca fallaba.

—Sí, sí, deja ya de molestarme—dijo Ron, saliendo con prisa del baño aún abrochándose la camisa.

Cuando estaba metiéndola dentro de su pantalón, Hermione se percató de la pequeña cortada en su barbilla. Una cortada de la afeitadora. Eso tampoco fallaba nunca.

Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, acercándose y usando su varita para curar la pequeña cortada. Ron se frotó la barbilla, obviamente dándose cuenta en ese momento de que había tenido una cortada.

—Gracias—dijo con desgana.

Trató luego de atarse la corbata, pero sus dedos titubeaban demasiado. Sus orejas enrojecieron. Estaba obviamente frustrado con la presencia tan cercana de la bruja. Hermione suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a anudarla por él.

La verdad, esto era todo su culpa. Era ella quien había olvidado cambiar la reservación. Obtener una habitación en Las Tres Escobas durante la semana de graduación era prácticamente imposible y por tanto debía planificarse con mucha antelación. Cuando les había enviado una lechuza el noviembre pasado para reservar, no tenía idea de que ella y Ron estarían separados para esa navidad. Pero había sucedido, y ella había estado tan distraída con todo que había olvidado cambiar la reservación de una habitación a dos. Así que allí estaban, atrapados juntos en una misma habitación por una noche más mientras acudían a la graduación de Rose de Hogwarts y hasta la fiesta que habría después.

—Gracias—murmuró Ron nuevamente, antes de ir y tomar su chaqueta de la silla de la que colgaba.

Hermione suspiró una vez más. Parecía que hacía eso mucho últimamente.

Salieron por la puerta sin más que agregar. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Harry, Ginny y James ya los esperaban junto a la puerta.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran—dijo Ginny—Ron, ¿estabas tardando todo el tiempo del mundo arreglándote de nuevo?

Ron se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otra parte, cualquiera que no fuera en dirección a Hermione.

Ginny suspiró. Parecía ser contagioso.

—¿Nos vamos, entonces? —dijo Harry, dando un par de palmadas para incitarlos a salir.

Todos llegaron afuera y comenzaron el traslado hacia Hogwarts. James terminó adelantándose para ponerse al día con algunos amigos, pero todos sabían que el verdadero motivo era que quería adelantarse para advertirles a Rose y a Hugo que era uno de esos malos días de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, se dirigieron de inmediato al Gran Comedor, donde una multitud de Weasleys se encontraban esperándoles. El más joven de los hijos de Bill y Fleur, Louis, se graduaba también, así como la hija de George y Angelina, Roxanne. Realmente se trataba de un gran evento para los Weasley.

—Hermione, te ves hermosa—dijo Molly Weasley dándole un cálido abrazo y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar—¿Acaso no luce hermosa, Ron?

Ron se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la multitud nuevamente, alejándose para saludar a Teddy y una Victoire cuyo embarazo recientemente comenzaba a notarse.

—Gracias, Molly—dijo Hermione, dándose vuelta rápidamente para que su suegra no viese las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Comenzó a ver los alrededores buscando a alguien. Quien fuera. Pero nadie la miró. Eso, hasta que se cruzó con un hombre que parecía estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella. Su cabello era de un rubio tan claro como lo recordaba y, aun con las arrugas, su cara tenía ciertos rasgos que le daban un aspecto juvenil.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie junto a su esposa, Astoria. Exesposa, de hecho. Su divorcio había estado documentado en todos los periódicos el año anterior. Ella estaba hablando con los padres de ambos, pero parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud.

Los ojos de Draco escaneaban entre la muchedumbre y eventualmente se cruzaron con los de Hermione. Enfrentando su mirada, sacó una pequeña petaca del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y tomo un sorbo. Estaba escondido nuevamente en su lugar de origen más rápido de lo que había aparecido inicialmente.

—Mamá.

Hermione salió de su trance y volteó a ver a su hijo Hugo parado frente a ella. Sonrió.

—Hugo, no me digas que es posible que hayas crecido cinco centímetros más desde que nos vimos en las vacaciones de Pascua—dijo ella, notando que su hijo de 16 años era ahora más alto que ella.

—Parece que sí es posible—respondió él, sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione le lanzó los brazos al cuello y bajó su cabeza a la altura de la de ella, ahogándolo en besos.

—¡Ah! ¡Basta, basta, mamá! ¿Qué dirán las chicas?

Hermione se detuvo para observar, divisando un grupo de jóvenes brujas señalando y riendo. Lo soltó de inmediato. —Lo siento—dijo, riendo un poco—A veces olvido lo _maduro_ que eres ahora ¿Cuál de esas es tu novia?

Hugo miró hacia el trío —Ummm… ninguna. Terminé con mi novia la semana pasada.

—¿La semana pasada? —dijo Ron, acercándose—Pero si en Pascua estabas _tan_ enamorado…—se burló. Él y Hermione rieron juntos.

—Sí, bueno, las cosas cambian—dijo Hugo. Miró de soslayo al trío y se sonrojó, así como la chica en medio de sus otras dos amigas, quienes le susurraban al oído.

—Ni siquiera preguntaré—dijo Hermione.

Levantó la mirada nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy continuaba observándola. Tenía su petaca en mano de nuevo, y la levantó hacia ella en forma de saludo antes de tomar otro trago.

—Olvidé que ese imbécil estaría aquí.

Hermione se volteó para ver a Ron viendo con desdén hacia los alrededores de Draco.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? —dijo ella—Su hijo fue Premio Anual junto con Rose todo este año.

Ron gruñó. —Oh, cierto. Nunca me dijo nada sobre él… ¿a ti te dijo algo?

Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder, Ron continuó.

—Apuesto a que fue una pesadilla. Ya sabes, de tal palo, tal astilla.

—¿Hablas de Malfoy? —lo interrumpió Hugo.

—Así es—dijo Ron—¿Cómo sobrevivió Rose conviviendo con él? ¿Tú sabes algo?

Hugo soltó una risa incómoda —Pues vaya que sobrevivió… en realidad se llevaban bastante bien. Trabajaban bien juntos. Él no es una mala pers…

—¿Leíste sobre su divorcio el año pasado?

Hugo se tragó sus palabras con dificultad y negó con la cabeza. Claramente ya no hablaban del Malfoy más joven.

—Su esposa alegó infidelidad. Trató de llevarse toda la fortuna de los Malfoy, y probablemente lo hubiese logrado de no ser por todo el control que Lucius aún mantiene en el Ministerio. Es una lástima. Hubiese sido bueno ver que a su familia la dejasen sin nada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —¿De verdad, Ron? ¿Aún cargas todo ese rencor por un abusivo del colegio con quien no has hablado desde que tenías dieciocho años? Es hora de dejar eso atrás y seguir con tu vida.

Ron parpadeó. —¿Es esa algún tipo de indirecta para mí o algo así?

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—Claro que no. Hablaba de Malfoy, no de nosotros.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Sí.

—No te creo—dijo Ron, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Nunca dices lo que de verdad sientes. ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que debíamos separarnos? ¿Qué debíamos salir con otra gente? Pero que Merlín no quiera que yo lo haga antes que tú ¡ Ahora de repente soy un maldito paria de la comunidad mágica, sin mencionar de mi familia!

—¡No es el lugar ni el momento para esto, Ron! —farfulló Hermione.

—¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Dónde demonios deberíamos tener esta maldita discusión, Hermione? ¡Porque apenas si te he visto en los últimos seis meses!

Hermione lo tomó con rudeza de uno de sus brazos y lo arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor sin avisar a nadie.

Hugo miró a su alrededor profundamente sonrojado antes de salir corriendo hacia el telón detrás del cual saldrían los graduandos en breve, encontrando a Rose viendo hacia afuera por una esquina.

—¡Hugo, allí estas! —dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa. —¿Ya los viste? Es…—tragó en seco. —¿es tan grave como me ha dicho James?

Hugo gruñó. —Creo que es peor. Me parece como si pelearan sin necesidad… sólo por hacerlo.

Ron suspiró. Cruzó los brazos y trato de que las lágrimas se mantuviesen contenidas en sus ojos.

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo. Ambos voltearon para ver aparecer al otro Premio Anual, Scorpius Malfoy, caminando hacia ellos.

—El Director me ha enviado a buscarte. Ya estamos organizándonos para salir—dijo, mirando a Rose. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien—dijo ella, usando uno de sus dedos para limpiar cualquier resto rebelde de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Scorpius se acercó y tomó el rostro de Rose entre sus manos. Hugo desvió la mirada, sabiendo lo que vendría. Scorpius se acercó y besó a Rose con ternura, mirándola a los ojos, captando su humedad y apoyando su frente en la de ella. —Tu primo tenía razón… están peleando.

—Estoy segura de que simplemente necesitan desahogarse de ciertas cosas antes de...

—Rose, ya hemos hablado de esto. —dijo Scorpius—No te ilusiones de la misma manera que yo lo hice… puede que nunca se recon…

—Pero tus padres se divorciaron de inmediato—dijo ella—Los míos sólo están separados… Y aún se aman. Sé que es así.

Scorpius asintió, dudoso. Sabía que no era un buen momento para insistir con ese tema.

—Debería volver allá afuera—dijo Hugo. —Lily está guardándome un puesto en el frente para poder tomar fotografías y la vi pelearse por mi silla hace unos minutos. Buena suerte con tu discurso, hermanita. —Se acercó y la abrazó—Para ti también, Malfoy.

Hugo y Scorpius se estrecharon la mano por un segundo antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciera al otro lado de la cortina.

Scorpius y Rose se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el resto del estudiantado esperaba ansiosamente el inicio del evento.

—¿Estás nerviosa por tu discurso? —le preguntó Scorpius a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado.

—¿Éste? No. —Dijo ella, suspirando antes de continuar—Pero el que tenemos que dar después de la graduación… ése sí me aterra.

Scorpius rio mientras jugueteaba con el anillo de diamantes en el dedo de Rose. Definitivamente ella tenía razón. El discurso que darían más tarde… ése sí que sería interesante.

**OoO**

Hermione no se sorprendió de sí misma cuando comenzó a llorar como una idiota en el preciso instante en el que Rose salió junto con los demás graduandos. Al ser Premio Anual, estaba sentada en el escenario y sonreía radiantemente a sus padres tras ubicarlos entre la audiencia. Lily estaba al frente, tomando miles de fotografías de su prima, pero Ron aun así trataba de conseguir las suyas propias, especialmente del momento en que Rose subió al podio para dar su discurso.

Ron pasó por sobre el regazo de todos los presentes, murmurando disculpa tras disculpa para llegar hasta el pasillo. Cuando logró llegar hasta allí, se lanzó hacia el frente, atravesándose en el campo visual de muchos otros padres que también trataban de tomar fotos de sus hijos.

—Lo siento—dijo cuando un hombre trató de ponerse agresivo con él por su conducta—Es mi hija—aclaró con orgullo, señalando a Rose en el escenario mientras regresaba a su asiento.

Hermione rio entre sus lágrimas al ver cómo regresaba sin delicadeza alguna a su lugar. Cuando continuó sollozando durante todo el discurso de Rose, Ron sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Ella se lo agradeció y limpió sus ojos. Cuando Ron puso su mano sobre su rodilla, Hermione la tomó con fuerza instintivamente. Eran momentos como estos, aunque fuesen muy escasos, los que la hacían extrañarlo a él y la manera en la que solían ser las cosas. Cuando aún estaban lo suficientemente enamorados como para resolver sus problemas en vez de que se acumularan y finalmente terminaran por consumirlos.

Rose terminó su discurso y les lanzó un beso antes de bajarse del podio. Era el turno de Scorpius, y Hermione no se sorprendió cuando nadie corrió hasta el frente para sacar fotografías. Aunque Lily continuaba tomando montones… lo cual era algo raro.

Hermione miró de reojo hacia donde Draco estaba sentado, y se percató de que sí tenía una cámara en la mano. Tomó una foto desde su puesto, pero no debe haberle dejado satisfecho del todo pues hizo una mueca al verla. Cuando trató de ponerse de pie, Astoria lo tomó del brazo e hizo que tomara asiento de nuevo. Algo bastante atrevido y controlador, viniendo de una exesposa.

Draco la miró con desagrado antes de murmurarle algo. Un segundo después, un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció. Los ojos de Hermione se encendieron de rabia. Sabía que los Malfoy eran una de las pocas familias que aún tenían elfos domésticos como _esclavos_.

Draco le dio la cámara a la criatura, y ésta corrió felizmente al frente a tomar algunas fotos de Scorpius. El joven Malfoy posó sin titubear siquiera un segundo mientras daba su discurso. Fue en ese momento que Hermione se dio cuenta de la manera en que Rose estaba mirándolo. Estaba en el borde de su asiento con una sonrisa tonto en el rostro y estrellas en los ojos.

Hermione palideció. Vaya, esto podría ser un problema.

Si bien Hermione no sabía nada de Scorpius, su presencia en el escenario sin duda destilaba una cierta arrogancia familiar para ella. Él era un Malfoy, eso era innegable. Y era un Slytherin, como lo indicaba su toga con distintivos verdes y plateados.

Pronto, los discursos llegaron a su fin y todos los estudiantes fueron pasando al escenario uno a uno para recibir sus diplomas. Esta vez, Ron se apresuró a ponerse al frente con antelación para poder obtener una buena toma de Rose. Se acercó a Lily y junto a ella, y con la ayuda de un par de codazos, pudieron capturar a la perfección el momento en que el Director Longbottom entregaba su diploma a Rose.

Lily trató de ser discreta cuando Scorpius recibió su diploma al tomar un par de fotos. Tenía lista la excusa de que Albus estaba a solo un par de apellidos de distancia después de él, aunque por suerte, Ron estaba demasiado distraído buscando a Rose para darse cuenta.

Cuando terminó ese proceso, todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus asientos y esperaron por la instrucción de voltear la borla en sus birretes. Una vez lo hicieron, los birretes fueron arrojados al aire y el Gran Comedor se sumió en absoluto caos. Hermione y Ron trataron de encontrar a Rose en medio del gentío, pero fue inútil. Lo que ellos no sabían era que su hija estaba oculta en medio del desorden, uniendo sus labios en un beso con el joven Slytherin de cabello platinado, tal como el de su padre.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, los Weasleys se juntaron en un gran grupo y esperaron por la llegada de sus respectivos graduandos. Rose, Albus, Louis y Roxanne llegaron, tras empujar a unas cuantas personas en el camino para abrirse paso, y fueron inmediatamente bombardeados con abrazos y besos de su numerosa familia. Ginny abrazaba a Albus con tanta fuerza que el rostro del muchacho comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad azulada.

—¡Sólo una más! —le gritaba Ginny a Lily, quien estaba más que lista para ser la única Potter restante en Hogwarts.

Tras recibir abrazos de sus padres y luego de sus abuelos, Rose comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

—Rosie, cariño, ¿A quién buscas? —dijo Hermione, peinando el cabello de su hija hacia atrás.

Rose puso su cabello como se encontraba antes —A nadie—respondió con rapidez.

Pero luego, el rostro de Rose se iluminó. Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a Scorpius caminar hacia ellos junto con sus padres, ambos luciendo inseguros de hacia dónde se dirigían.

Rose miró a sus padres —Mamá, papá, no se alteren, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella, nerviosa.

Alguien chilló junto a ellos. Hermione y Ron vieron que Lily se encontraba cerca, de pie junto a Hugo. Albus, Louis y Roxanne observaban la escena tras ellos.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso—dijo Ron, tragando en seco.

Scorpius llegó hasta ellos segundos después, deteniéndose junto a ellos seguido de sus confundidos padres. Rose sonrió y tomó la mano del rubio más joven.

—Mamá, papá, éste es Scorpius. Mi… uhh… mi prometido.

Lily chilló de nuevo, pero el resto de los espectadores se quedaron sumidos en un completo silencio. Hermione miró a Draco, que a su vez la miró, ambos tratando de determinar si el otro tenía alguna idea de que sus hijos habían estado saliendo, pero no encontraron nada… mucho menos sabían que estuviesen comprometidos.

—Disculpa, querida, ¿qué has dicho? —dijo Astoria, acercándose un poco más.

—Dijo que soy su prometido, madre—contestó Scorpius. —Le propuse matrimonio anoche y aceptó. Nos mudaremos juntos apenas consigamos un buen lugar, y nos casaremos el año que viene.

Astoria frunció el ceño. —¿Ah, sí?

—S… Sí. —dijo él, luciendo mucho más confiado de lo que sonaba.

Su madre se tensó y arrugó los labios—Scorpius, cariño, me imagino que comprendes que tu padre y yo estemos muy confundidos por todo esto. —dijo, tomando a Draco por el brazo—Ni siquiera nos dijiste que tenías una novia.

—A mí me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien—intervino Draco—pero nunca mencionó nombres—el rostro del rubio se tensó al ver a Ron esta vez.

—Como sea—dijo Astoria, quitándole importancia. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Scorpius y Rose se miraron.

—Nos hemos estado viendo desde Octubre—respondió él—pero las cosas se enseriaron más poco después de Navidad.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron con sorpresa. —Oh. Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que te has estado tirando a esta niña desde Octubre, pero en Diciembre… quizá en enero, decidiste comprometerte de alguna forma con ella.

Ron refunfuñó, y Hermione lo vio ponerse pálido como una hoja de papel. Parecía a punto de lanzársele encima a Scorpius, así que lo tomó del brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Ronald, cálmate—susurró con severidad. —Nuestra hija acaba de darnos una…—se aclaró la garganta—…maravillosa noticia. Está comprometida. Con… Con Scorpius Malfoy—Hermione fingió una sonrisa y gesticuló hacia el muchacho rubio. —Y estoy muy, muy feliz por ella. —Cada vez era más difícil mantener una sonrisa que luciera creíble. —Felicidades, cariño.

Hermione se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, y luego miró a Scorpius, respiró profundo, y lo envolvió también en un abrazo.

—Bienvenido a la familia—dijo.

—Sí, como si _necesitaran_ más gente en su estúpida familia—dijo Astoria, introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Draco y sacando su petaca. Tomó un sorbo. —¡Jodidas felicitaciones a ambos! ¡Iré a dar la maravillosa noticia!

Astoria se dio la vuelta y se alejó con un traspié que probablemente llevaba rato ebria. Draco la observó hasta perderla de vista.

—Papá—dijo Scorpius con el rostro tenso en un gesto que a Hermione le recordó mucho a su padre.

Draco se volteó para encararlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y el mayor de los rubios gruñó antes de asentir con la cabeza. Minutos después, Draco tenía a Astoria tomada del brazo y se la llevaba del Gran Comedor.

—Papá… ¿no vas a decir nada? —dijo Rose en voz baja, mirando con ojos esperanzados a Ron.

Ron la vio directamente a los ojos, encontrando esos orbes ámbares tan parecidos a los de su madre. Suspiró. —Rosie… sólo tienes dieciocho años. ¿No crees que esto está yendo demasiado rápido?

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a su padre, decepcionada. Cuando no pudo controlarse más, se dio la vuelta y corrió. Scorpius la siguió con prisas.

—Eso no estuvo bien, tío Ron.

Ron volteó para ver a Lily negando con la cabeza ante sus acciones.

Hugo se encontraba al lado de la más joven de los Potter con el ceño profundamente fruncido. —Malfoy no es un mal tipo. —dijo— Y hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Rose tan feliz como lo está ahora con él. ¡Demonios! ¡No creo que les haga daño siquiera tratar!

Hermione y Ron se miraron y ambos fruncieron el ceño a la vez. Esto era ciertamente algo que no esperaban. Estando las cosas así de mal, sólo podrían mejorar de ahora en adelante… o al menos eso esperaba Hermione.

_OoO_

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared junto a la mesa de bocadillos, viendo cómo Rose bailaba con su _prometido_. La palabra sonaba extraña inclusive al pensarla. Su niña pequeña iba a casarse. Con un Malfoy. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

Claro, Hermione no podía negar que Rose lucía sumamente feliz mientras Scorpius la llevaba por la pista de baile. Ambos lucían felices. Quizá la impresión por la noticia no hubiese sido tan grande si su hija siquiera le hubiese avisado que tenía novio, o que estaba saliendo con alguien. Rose solía contarle siempre sobre los muchachos que le gustaban. Había salido con un par de chicos, pero nada serio… era simplemente extraño que ni siquiera hubiese mencionado a Scorpius.

Y luego, Hermione recordó que Scorpius había dicho que habían comenzado a enseriarse justo después de Navidad, que había sido la época en la que ella y Ron se habían sentado con los niños y les habían hablado de que se separarían tentativamente. Evidentemente, ambos habían estado terriblemente afectados y no habían tenido ningún interés de hablar con sus padres, aunque las cosas habían mejorado para las Pascuas. ¿Acaso Hermione había estado tan enfocada en sí misma que ni siquiera había notado las señales de que su hija estaba enamorada? Al parecer, la situación actual indicaba que así había sido.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras veía su copa de vino, pasando su dedo distraídamente por el borde. Fue sólo cuando levantó la mirada y vio a una veinteañera hermana de algún graduando coquetear descaradamente con Ron que siquiera pensó en tomar un sorbo. Y luego, sin darse cuenta, había vaciado la copa.

Hermione puso la copa vacía en una bandeja flotante y estaba a punto de buscar otra cuando una copa llena le fue entregada. Siguió el brazo que le ofrecía el vino y vio que pertenecía a Draco, quien ahora se encontraba apoyado en la pared junto a ella.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Preguntó sin siquiera mirarla.

—No sé de qué hablas—respondió Hermione antes de tomar un generoso sorbo de su vino.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia—¿De verdad? Entonces esa fulana con la que salió en la portada de _Corazón de Bruja_ es sólo una amiga, ¿verdad?

Hermione tomó otro trago, éste aún más generoso. —¿Tú lees _Corazón de Bruja_? Debo admitir que eso me sorprende un poco. Nunca te hubiese tomado por un fanático de las revistas de chismes.

—Mi secretaria está subscrita y, por alguna razón, siempre se mezcla con mi correo. No pude evitar si mis ojos se detuvieron en la portada cuando vi a Weasley besuqueándose con una bruja que parecía tener la mitad de su edad. —dijo él, tomando un sorbo de su propia copa de vino.

Hermione miró su copa, suspirando. —Tiene treinta años. Poco más de dos tercios de su edad.

—¿Es esa la excusa que usó para justificarse? —dijo Draco con una ligera risa. —Desafortunadamente no profundicé en la noticia más allá de la portada… así que dime, ¿fue un amorío? Porque me gustaría estar informado de la ropa sucia que pueda tener la familia de la que mi hijo quiere formar parte… eso, antes de enterarme de mala manera más adelante.

—¿Estás diciendo que apruebas este matrimonio? —preguntó Hermione, viéndolo de reojo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Scorpius tiene su propio cerebro. Hará lo que quiera a pesar de las consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias?

—Será desheredado—dijo Draco—por unos cuantos miembros de la familia.

Los ojos de Hermione casi saltaron de sus cuencas.

—Los padres de mi ex ya se fueron. Dijeron que no quieren tener nada que ver con él.

—¿Porque planea casarse con mi hija? —Hermione arrugó la frente.

—Porque planea casarse con la hija de una Sangresucia, sí. —dijo Draco. La miró de reojo. —Sin ofender.

—Hermione resopló y se terminó lo que quedaba de su vino antes de deshacerse de la copa vacía, poniéndola sobre una de las bandejas que pasaban. Draco le dio el resto de su vino antes de tomar su petaca. Tomó un sorbo.

—No es la gran cosa. A Scorpius nunca le agradaron sus abuelos maternos. Mis padres dan los mejores regalos—dijo, sonriendo con superioridad.

—¿Y _tus_ padres están de acuerdo con esto?

Draco se encogió nuevamente de hombros. —No realmente, pero no lo desheredarán por ello.

—Pero la madre de su _prometida_ es una Sangresucia—espetó ella.

—La guerra se acabó, encanto—dijo Draco mientras seguía con la mirada a los hijos de ambos por la pista de baile. —Tu lado ganó y los Malfoy hace tiempo que lo han aceptado.

Hermione observó a la feliz pareja. Rose encontró su mirada y le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando su hija dejó de verla, la castaña soltó un suspiro.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Apruebas a mi hija? —preguntó ella.

—Ni siquiera conozco a tu hija—respondió Draco—eso tendré que determinarlo luego—tomó otro sorbo de su petaca. —Aún no respondes mi pregunta.

Hermione miró su copa nuevamente. —No, Malfoy. —dijo—No fue un amorío. Hemos estado separados desde Diciembre.

—¿Separados por seis meses? —dijo él, alzando una ceja—¿y aún no ha habido divorcio _ni_ reconciliación?

—No. —dijo ella—Sólo nos separamos.

—¿Por eso te pusiste ese vestido? ¿Para _reconciliarte_? —se burló.

—¿Mi vestido? —Hermione se miró, escrutando su vestido. Simple. Negro. Quizá un poco más ceñido de lo que acostumbraba, pero Ginny la había convencido de usarlo de todas formas. —¿Qué hay de malo con mi vestido?

Draco rio y dijo—Bueno, ciertamente no tiene nada de malo. Pero hace que tu culo luzca absolutamente divino.

Hermione se sonrojó. No podía creer que él hubiese dicho eso. —¿Qué?

Draco se rio aún más fuerte. —¿Insinúas que el usar ese vestido no fue una estrategia meticulosamente planificada? Te estás oxidando, Grander.

—Ya no me apellido Granger. —espetó ella. —Es Weasley.

—No si continúas dando ese culo por sentado. Es un raro hallazgo, una mujer de tu edad con un cuerpo que aún luzca cien por ciento apetecible

Hermione no sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida. Probablemente lo segundo. —Bueno, admito que no soy ninguna treintañera, pero…

Draco comenzó a tomar otro sorbo de su petaca pero Hermione se lo arrancó de la mano.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente de esto? —dijo—¡Por Merlín, eres tan insufrible como siempre! Veintiséis años y nada ha cambiado, ¿no es así?

Por primera vez, Draco volteó su cara hacia ella por completo y sonrió. —¿Esperabas otra cosa?

Hermione resopló. —No, supongo que no. —Trató de devolverle la petaca, pero Draco se negó.

—Quédatela. Me imagino que ya lo habrás oído, soy un alcohólico desenfrenado. Eso es lo que dicen los tabloides.

Draco miró hacia otro lado y Hermione siguió su mirada. Veía a su exesposa, que en ese momento hablaba con un grupo de muchachos, probablemente amigos de Scorpius.

—Iré a fumar afuera—dijo, revisando algunos de sus bolsillos antes de sacar una pipa. —¿Quieres venir?

Hermione rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza. —No lo creo.

—Me lo imaginé. Disfruta mi alcohol, Granger. No es de esas mierdas baratas.

—Que no me llamo…

—Supongo que nos veremos por ahí—dijo—Con los planes de la boda y todo eso… es su día, con nuestros Galeones.

Draco le guiñó el ojo y se alejó. Hermione lo miró por un par de segundos antes de mirar la petaca que aún sostenía. La encogió y la introdujo en su pequeño bolso. Luego buscó a Ron por el salón. Cuando lo encontró, estaba de pie junto a una mesa llena de dulces. Sus ojos llevaban tiempo observándola. Hermione se acercó.

—¿Qué quería _ese_? —Preguntó con un tono lleno de desagrado.

—No lo sé… nada, en realidad. —contestó.

—¿Pretende ponerle un alto a esta boda?

—No, en realidad se lo ha tomado bastante bien.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Ron con un gruñido.

—¿Esperabas que se lo tomara mal?

—¡Sí! —espetó él. —Así no tendría que ser _yo _el villano de la historia.

Hermione suspiró. —Tiene dieciocho años, Ron. Si quiere casarse con él, puede hacerlo, y debemos apoyarla.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione achicó los ojos. —Porque es nuestra hija—respirando profundo, Hermione puso una mano en su cabeza. —Escucha, tengo algo de dolor de cabeza. Volveré a la posada ahora.

Ron frunció el ceño. —De acuerdo. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

—No si no quieres hacerlo—dijo ella.

Ron se detuvo. Se tomó un segundo para mirar hacia la mesa donde la mayor parte de su familia estaba agrupada. Luego miró hacia un lado de la sala donde la muchacha con la que había estado coqueteando antes estaba observándolo. La chica le guiñó el ojo.

Ron se sonrojó, para luego ponerse muy pálido. Se volteó hacia Hermione, quien estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la compostura.

—No es lo que piensas…

—No importa. —dijo Hermione. —Me iré sola. Buenas noches, Ron.

Salió de allí sin mirar atrás, tratando de disfrazar su rabia mientras se aproximaba a Rose.

—Cariño, creo que voy a retirarme. —dijo, peinando el cabello de Rose hacia atrás.

—¿Te vas? —dijo Rose, visiblemente decepcionada, mientras arreglaba su cabello de la forma en la que estaba antes. —Apenas comenzó la fiesta.

—Sabes que nunca he sido una persona muy fiestera. —dijo Hermione. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo. —Felicitaciones, Rosie. De verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, mamá—dijo Rose, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

Hermione rompió el abrazo, viendo al compañero de baile de su hija. Le hizo un gesto formal con la cabeza. —Scorpius, ansío poder conocerte mejor.

—Pienso lo mismo—dijo él. —Y espero que mi padre no haya sido grosero con usted.

—En lo absoluto. Se comportó de forma encantadora.

Scorpius soltó un "¡JA!" en voz alta. Rose lo miró con severidad, él rio suavemente y dijo, —lo siento, pero yo… él no es _encantador_, Rose. Tu madre está siendo amable.

Hermione sonrió. —Tienes razón. Estoy siéndolo. —Miró alrededor. —¿No sabes dónde está tu hermano?

Rose soltó una risa pícara antes de señalar hacia una esquina. Hermione siguió su dedo sólo para encontrarse con Hugo besándose con la chica que habían visto antes. Hermione dio un respingo.

—De acuerdo—dijo, incómoda. —Bueno, no seré yo quien lo interrumpa. Dile que le envío buenas noches.

—Si llego a tener la oportunidad. —dijo Rose con una risa.

Hermione le dio un último beso y abrazo antes de salir del Gran Comedor. Pasó junto a vvarias parejas besándose, tanto jóvenes como adultas, en su camino hacia la salida. No hacía mucho, Ron y ella eran como esas parejas. Ahora, esas memorias pasaban por su mente como tenues imágenes cuando él no estaba en su presencia. Cuando Ron se encontraba cerca, sólo podía recordar los malos momentos. El resentimiento.

Salió por las grandes puestas del castillo y caminó por el patio frontal. Una vez se encontraba fuera de las grandes rejas de Hogwarts, caminó sólo un par de pasos cuando oyó a alguien decir, —¡Vaya! Ese culo se ve aún mejor cuando caminas.

Hermione se volteó de golpe, cubriendo instintivamente su trasero. Draco estaba recostado de la pared, fumando de su pipa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

—Te dije que saldría a fumar.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué no estás en el área especial para fumadores?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Demasiada gente. Prefiero el silencio. —Los ojos grises del rubio se habían detenido en los pechos de la castaña por un momento, pero ahora la veía directamente a los ojos. —¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación. Estoy cansada. —mintió.

Draco alzó ambas cejas—¿Tú sola?

—Claramente. —dijo, levantando ambos brazos, indicando todo el espacio vacío a su alrededor.

—Eso no es muy seguro. —dijo Draco, parándose erguido. —Te acompañaré.

—No. —dijo ella. —Estoy bien.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los terrenos. Trató de ignorarlo, pero el ruido de pisadas tras ella era evidente. Miró por sobre su hombro y, por supuesto, Draco la seguía de cerca.

—¡Regresa, Malfoy!

—Sabes, estoy algo cansado también. —dijo—creo que yo también me iré a dormir.

Hermione continuó su camino aumentando ligeramente la velocidad. Claro, sabía que era imposible dejarlo atrás usando tacones tan altos, pero maldita sea, lo intentaría.

Más o menos a mitad de camino hacia Hogsmeade, una brisa fría comenzó a soplar y Hermione se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos para mantenerse tibia. No había pasado un segundo cuando sintió algo aterrizar sobre sus hombros. Una chaqueta. Viendo por sobre su hombro nuevamente, pudo ver que Draco ya no cargaba puesta la suya. Él le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó, rápidamente volviendo a mirar hacia el frente. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Cuando Hermione llegó a Las Tres Escobas, Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta y esperó a que Draco la alcanzara. Cuando lo hizo, se quitó su chaqueta y se la devolvió.

—Gracias—dijo ella, probablemente sonando más desagradecida de lo que pretendía.

—Cuando quieras—respondió él, poniéndose su chaqueta de nuevo.

Hermione esperó, pero él no hizo intento de moverse. —Ya puedes regresar. Ya estoy segura aquí.

—Te dije que estoy cansado. Iré a dormir.

—Hermione alzó las cejas con incredulidad. —¿Lo decías en serio?

—Sí. —dijo él.

—Y supongo que también te estás hospedando aquí.

Él sonrió, burlón. —Siempre has sido muy inteligente.

—Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta de la posada. Pasó por el área del pub y hacia las escaleras. Cuando había subido sólo un par de escalones, podía sentir el par de ojos en su trasero. Se volteó, y por supuesto, atrapó a Draco en el acto.

—¡Ya detente!

—Sólo admiro la vista—dijo con un guiño.

Hermione continuó subiendo las escaleras de espaldas, tropezando un par de veces pero consiguiendo de alguna forma llegar hasta arriba con daños mínimos. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, encontrando a Draco aún siguiéndola.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta. Él se detuvo en la que estaba justo en frente.

—¿Esa es en serio tu habitación? —preguntó ella.

Draco continuó con la misma sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo, la puso en la cerradura, y abrió la puerta. —Eso parece.

Hermione rebuscó en su bolso torpemente, apurándose en sacar su llave. Le tomó un minuto, pero finalmente la encontró. La próxima hazaña era meterla en la cerradura. Tras algunos intentos fallidos, lo logró, pero luego, la manija no giraba. La maldita cosa estaba atascada. Empujó con su hombro, tratando de posicionar la puerta de forma adecuada, pero la llave apenas si se movió. Tras un par de patéticos, y posiblemente dramáticos intentos, una suave mano se posó sobre la de ella.

Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos plateados de Draco. Los mantuvo enfocados en ella mientras la apartaba un poco del camino, levantaba la manija un poco y le daba un giro firme a la llave. La puerta se abrió con un crujido.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver que Draco se acercaba. Podía sentir la mano de él contra la suya, haciendo que sus palmas sudaran. Deslizó algo entre sus dedos y la castaña tragó en seco. La llave. Luego, ñel se acercó más, bajando su cara hacia la de ella, y deteniéndose junto a su oreja, dejando que su aliento cálido le cosquilleara en el cuello.

Parado muy cerca de ella, Draco súbitamente susurró, —Buenas noches, Granger.

Y luego, se esfumó. Cruzó el pasillo en un par de pasos, cerrando su puerta tras de sí.

Hermione se quedó sola, con la respiración agitada por un segundo, antes de murmurar, —No me llamo Granger.

Entró a su propia habitación y cerró la puerta, recostándose contra ella por un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Vaya, eso había sido… raro. Claramente, Draco estaba ebrio. No había otra explicación para que actuase de esa forma. Con suerte, la próxima vez que se encontraran él estaría algo más sobrio.

Hermione caminó hacia el espejo de su peinadora y se miró en él. Frunció el ceño. Draco no había estado equivocado cuando había asumido que ella había planeado usar justo ese vestido. Definitivamente había sido una estrategia. Esa era la razón por la que había dejado que Ginny fuese con ella de compras con ella. De todas formas no había servido de nada. Ron ni siquiera la había mirado. Y lo peor del caso, es que ni siquiera estaba segura de que eso le importase demasiado.

Hermione se sacó los zapatos y fue hasta su valija. Escarbó entre la ropa hasta que encontró los dos pijamas que había empacado. Un sensual negligé negro y un conjunto de algodón azul estampado con pingüinos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el de los pingüinos, quitándose el vestido desperdiciado y poniéndose cómoda. De todas formas, no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar.

Cuando hubo terminado con su rutina de la noche, Hermione se metió en la cama, pero no pudo quedarse dormida. Ni siquiera estaba cansada, simplemente quería irse de allí. Fuera de la destrucción de su familia, que había creado al decirle a Ron que necesitaba algo de tiempo lejos de él. Porque no soportaba las discusiones ni un segundo más.

Pasaron dos horas más antes de que Ron llegase trastabillando a la habitación. Estaba evidentemente ebrio, y Hermione fingió estar dormida cuando se acercó y se paró junto a ella. Lo escuchó arrodillarse y sintió su mano acariciarle el cabello. Se acercó y beso su frente por un par de segundos, antes de suspirar profundamente.

Ron se alejó y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió, Hermione supo que se había cambiado y alistado para acostarse, pero se detuvo, obviamente buscando otro sitio en la habitación donde se suponía que debería dormir.

—`Puedes dormir en la cama si quieres. —dijo ella en voz baja.

Ron no respondió, pero segundos después sintió su peso hundir el otro lado de la cama. Poco después, lo sintió presionarse contra su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Te extraño. —murmuró en su oído mientras continuaba abrazándola.

Hermione no respondió, sólo puso su mano sobre la de él, tomándola con fuerza. Deseaba poder decir que también lo extrañaba. No habría sido una mentira, pero el Ron que extraña era aquél con el que se había casado hacía veintidós años. A veces, juraba que desconocía a la persona que la abrazaba… pero lo intentaría. Por el bien de su familia tendría que intentarlo.

**OoO**

**Qué les pareció? por favor déjenme un review y me cuentan qué tal... si hay preguntas sobre alguna palabra que haya usado, también me dicen... he tratado de usar español medianamente neutro, mas puede que a veces el diccionario o mi propio vocabulario de venezolana me traicione jeje... gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto!**

**A.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. La trama de esta historia es propiedad de Lena Phoria y está siendo traducida del inglés con su permiso. **

**N.T.: ****Hola a todos! aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de esta historia, espero les guste. Trataré con todo mi ser de actualizar semanalmente, posiblemente entre lunes y martes. No les aseguro 100%... pues estoy ahorita en una pasantía muy exigente en mi carrera y quizá muera xD jajaja... **

**Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews del capítulo anterior... he respondido a algunas, lo que he podido. Si dejan reviews anónimos y quisieran respuesta a alguna pregunta, pueden dejarme un mail para responderles. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS a todos mis reviewers, y especialmente a mis dos colegas traductoras de las historias de Lena, Sunset82 y Pekis Fletcher. Les recomiendo altamente que se pasen por sus perfiles (pueden encontrarlas entre mis autoras favoritas en mi perfil) y lean sus historias. Tienen traducciones de varias autoras excelentes! Algunas de mis historias favoritas en inglés han sido (o serán) traducidas por ellas :) **

**Muchas gracias por el feedback! **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 2: Apoyo**

Hermione caminaba por una de las calles de peor reputación del Callejón Diagon, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no arrugar su nariz en un gesto de asco al pasar junto a algunos de sus residentes. Todo olía terriblemente. Como una combinación de orina y vómito, sin mencionar la basura descompuesta que se hallaba regada por el pavimento.

Pero mantendría la mente abierta. Eso era lo que se había prometido a sí misma, y aún más importante, a Rose. Se detuvo de pronto frente al edificio que indicaba la dirección que su hija le había dado. Su rostro dio a conocer su descontento y su mente abierta desapareció.

—¡Mamá, llegaste! —gritó Rose, saliendo del edificio que evidentemente carecía de las mínimas medidas de seguridad. Por la manera en la que la puerta se bamboleó al abrirse, Hermione dudaba seriamente que siquiera cerrara correctamente.

Rose abrazó a su madre antes de tomar su mano. —¡Ven a ver, ven a ver! —La haló hacia el interior del edificio, arrastrándola por varios niveles de escaleras con rapidez. Hermione tuvo que parar a la mitad del camino para recuperar el aliento. Rose esperó, zapateando con impaciencia antes de decidir que su madre había tenido suficiente tiempo para recuperarse y la llevó por los últimos cuatro pisos de escalinatas.

Cuando llegaron a lo más alto, Rose se adelantó, llevando a Hermione por un pasillo oscuro y húmedo con luces que parpadeaban erráticamente. Una de las luces explotó justo cuando Hermione pasaba debajo de ella, lo cual la hizo sobresaltarse y apurar el paso para alcanzar a su hija.

—¡Ta-da! — canto Rose, abriendo la puerta de par en par y presentando el apartamento a su madre como si de un premio se tratase.

Scorpius estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente. Era evidente que habían limpiado un poco, pero aún así lucía bastante mal. Los pisos estaban sucios, las paredes manchadas, y algo definitivamente goteaba del techo. Era solo un apartamento tipo estudio. Hermione revisó algunas puertas para asegurarse, pero solo encontró un par de armarios y un baño. Ni siquiera tenía una cocina completa, solo un pequeño espacio para los aparatos correspondientes. Cada vez le era más difícil ocultar su desagrado.

—Sé que no es perfecto, —dijo Rose, notando la expresión en el rostro de su madre. —pero…

De pronto, una rata del tamaño de un gato pequeño pasó corriendo frente a los pies de Hermione, quien gritó y saltó casi un metro en el aire antes de irse corriendo hasta la puerta. Chocó directamente contra alguien, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Draco, quien portaba una expresión bastante similar a la suya.

—¿Qué coño se supone que es esto? —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Papá, llegaste! —exclamó Scorpius.

—Sí, eso parece. Y yo que pensaba que me habías dado una dirección incorrecta—dijo Draco.

La rata pasó corriendo nuevamente. Hermione gritó y tomó a Draco, usándolo como escudo humano. Esta vez el rubio tomó su varita y le lanzó un haz de luz que la dejó patas arriba. Muy probablemente muerta.

—¡Oh, no, Scuffles!"—gritó Rose, luciendo de repente bastante triste.

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo Scorpius. —Esto se arregla rápido. —Usó su varita para levitar a la rata, Scuffles, hacia la ventana abierta. Luego con un movimiento de muñeca la soltó hacia abajo. —Hay un basurero directamente debajo de esto. —explicó—de todas formas probablemente un gato sería una mascota mejor que la rata que vino con el apartamento. —dijo, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Rose, quien frunció el ceño.

—Supongo. —dijo ella.

Draco comenzó a caminar alrededor del pequeño apartamento, revisando puerta por puerta como lo había hecho Hermione. Cuando la puerta del baño seguía sin cerrar aun tras varios intentos, tomó su varita y con una floritura reparó las bisagras, lo cual solo mejoró un poco el problema.

—¿Cómo encontraron este lugar? —preguntó el rubio más viejo, mirando con desprecio la diminuta área de cocina.

—En _El Profeta—_respondió Rose. —Queríamos un lugar en el Callejón Diagon ya que comienzo a trabajar en Flourish and Blotts la próxima semana, y Scorpius estará trabajando con mi tío Bill en Gringotts...

Súbitamente la cabeza de Draco giró hacia su hijo, quien estaba empeñado en ver fijamente al suelo.

—…y este es el único apartamento que remotamente entraba en nuestro presupuesto… ya he tabulado los cálculos con un estimado de nuestros salarios, así como los montos que he proyectado para nuestros gastos en siete categorías: alquiler y servicios, comida, objetos misceláneos del hogar, un fondo de emergencias…

—Disculpa la interrupción, muñeca, —dijo Draco levantando una mano—pero si pudiésemos retroceder un momento… ¿_Dónde_ vas a trabajar, Scorpius?

Rose se sonrojó. —Oh. —volteó a ver a Scorpius, quien seguía viendo al suelo. —Pensé que le habías contado.

—Aún no—dijo Scorpius, finalmente mirando a su padre. —Iba a contarles a ti y a mamá hoy durante la cena.

—Ya veo. —dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos. —¿Y qué rol desempeñarás en este trabajo que mencionas?

—Trabajaré como subordinado del tío de Rose. —dijo Scorpius, nervioso. —Él está a cargo de la personalización de los sistemas de seguridad de cada una de las bóvedas del banco… dice que suele empezarse más que todo haciendo el papeleo… pero, eventualmente, podré hacer trabajo de campo con él.

—Hmm…—Draco miró a su hijo arrugando la frente. Era evidente que no aprobaba la elección laboral de su hijo, pero por ahora, prefirió apegarse a una discusión que _sí_ podría ganar. —_No_ van a vivir aquí.

Scorpius lo miró boquiabierto. —Pero…

—Si eres como tu madre cuando estábamos en la escuela, estoy seguro de que has organizado tus tablas y presupuestos muy bien—dijo Draco, mirando a Rose. —Pero Scorpius tiene un fideicomiso. No hay motivo alguno para que tenga que vivir en este maldito antro de mierda.

Los ojos de Rose se desorbitaron un poco al escuchar el lenguaje soez. _Su_ padre ciertamente nunca hablaría de esa manera.

—Pero papá, ¡no es así como queremos hacerlo! —espetó Scorpius. —Queremos construir nuestro hogar desde cero. Pagarnos nuestras propias cosas. Es lo que nos hemos propuesto.

—Pero es _tu _fideicomiso.

—¡Sí, hecho con tu dinero!—replicó Scorpius.

—En realidad, fue tu abuelo quien lo inició. Pensó que sería una decisión más sabia que darte la llave de la bóveda de la familia como lo hizo conmigo.

Hermione rió. Eso sonaba bastante acertado.

—Señor Malfoy, si bien aprecio su generosidad, —dijo Rose—Scorpius y yo hemos discutido esto largamente y hemos decidido que no tocaremos ese dinero en lo absoluto a menos que haya hijos en el panorama. Hasta entonces, estamos bien viviendo en un "antro de mierda", como usted lo llamó antes.

Draco alzó ambas cejas. —Veo que tienes la chispa Granger en ti. Lo cual es mucho mejor que cualquier rasgo Weasley que imagino obtuviste de tu padr…

—Uh, Rosie, cariño—interrumpió Hermione antes de que Draco dijera algo que molestaría a prácticamente todos en la habitación. —Pienso que quizá deberías reconsiderar…

—No—dijo Rose, terca. —No tocaremos el fideicomiso.

—Quizá podrían utilizar solo un poco…

Rose frunció el ceño. —¿_De verdad_, mamá? ¿_Tú_, la abogada de la independencia, diciendo esto?

—Sí, y eso debería darte una pista acerca de lo poco que me agrada el que vivas aquí. —dijo Hermione. —Especialmente porque sin duda Scuffles ha dejado a su familia habitando estas paredes.

Rose trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír. Falló. Diablos.

Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro. —¿No han dado el adelanto del alquiler por este lugar, verdad?

Rose negó con la cabeza. —No, mamá.

—Bien. —dijo Hermione, soltando un suspiro de alivio. —¿Tienes tus anotaciones y tablas de presupuesto aquí?

Rose asintió.

Hermione extendió la mano. —Déjame verlas.

—¿Por qué?

—Revisaré los números, y veré si puedo encontrar un lugar más adecuado para ambos con ese presupuesto.

—Pero ya hemos buscado en todos lados, y…

—Rose. Las anotaciones. Dámelas. —dijo Hermione en tono estricto.

Rose no se movió.

—Escúchame bien, jovencita. Soy tu madre, y soy mayor y más sabia que tú. Si fallo en la misión de encontrar un mejor lugar que éste, pues te daré permiso para regodearte al respecto por el tiempo que quieras, ¡pero _ahora_ me darás ese presupuesto y me dejarás al menos intentar encontrar algo que no sea un "antro de mierda"!

Rose no pudo soportarlo más. Soltó una carcajada. —Está bien, mamá. Te daré dos días de plazo, de lo contrario daremos el adelanto y nos quedaremos aquí.

—Sólo necesito un día.

Rose fue hasta su bolso y sacó varios pergaminos, bastante más grandes que el espacio que los contenía. Un viejo truco de su madre. Los entregó. Segundos después, una alarma sonó, proveniente del reloj de pulsera de Hermione. Lo observó.

—Debo regresar a mi oficina. Discutiremos esto después.

Draco sacó su reloj de bolsillo y revisó la hora. —Yo debo irme también. Nos veremos hoy en la cena. —dijo, yéndose sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Scorpius.

Hermione abrazó a Rose antes de salir tras de Draco. Él iba más rápido que ella, pero al alcanzar la planta baja del edificio, se detuvo a reparar la puerta de entrada, que aparentemente tenía el mismo problema que la del baño de sus hijos más arriba. Hermione lo ayudó, logrando al menos que encajara en el marco de la puerta, pero que lograse cerrar con llave era otra historia. Parecía que las medidas de seguridad no estarían en el menú.

—Esto es completamente inaceptable—dijo Draco, dándole una pequeña patada a la puerta para cerrarla por completo.

—Si bien no crecí con los lujos que tú tuviste, no estoy precisamente encantada con esto tampoco.

—Si encuentras un lugar, quiero verlo antes de que se los muestres. —dijo Draco—Ante sus ojos ingenuos, estoy seguro de que cualquier mierda tendrá potencial.

—De acuerdo—respondió Hermione. —Te enviaré una lechuza.

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Draco tomó una de sus muñecas, volteándola para encararla. La observó por un momento antes de levantar algo y ponerlo frente a la cara de la castaña. Su tarjeta de presentación.

—Puede que necesites esto.

Hermione la tomó. —Trabajo en el Ministerio, Malfoy. Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguir tu dirección.

Sostener esa tarjeta te deja acceder a la Red Flu de mi oficina personal. —dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia. —Por si acaso.

Guardando la tarjeta, Hermione dijo, —Una lechuza será suficiente. Adiós, Malfoy.

Draco soltó la muñeca de Hermione y ella retomó su camino hacia el otro lado, acelerándose para llegar a su oficina. Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de seducirla. Claro que eso era absurdo. Se comportó de forma algo inadecuada en la graduación, pero eso había sido sólo porque estaba ebrio. Hoy estaba sobrio, así que sólo había una explicación: ella estaba loca.

**OoO**

Hermione salió del ascensor del Ministerio y se dirigió a su oficina. Teddy estaba sentado erguido en su escritorio justo junto a su puerta, tipeando en la computadora Muggle que se utilizaba en el departamento desde que Hermione les había convencido de su practicidad años antes. Teddy levantó la mirada al verla acercarse y sonrió.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó.

—Necesitaré que me consigas los listados con todos los apartamentos disponibles en el área. De inmediato. —respondió ella.

Teddy arrugó la nariz—¿Así de mal estuvo?

Hermione soltó un suspiro exasperado. —No tienes idea.

—¡Hermione al rescate!

—El trabajo de una madre nunca termina—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hermione entró a su oficina y se sentó, tomándose un minuto para simplemente reagrupar sus pensamientos. En realidad no tenía el tiempo como para haberse tomado una hora entera de almuerzo solo para ver un departamento, pero Rose había insistido, y Hermione estaba tratando de apoyarla. Especialmente cuando su padre había decidido optar por la peor conducta respecto a toda esa situación. Apenas si había hablado con su hija desde su gran anuncio. Hermione no estaba segura de si Ron estaba molesto porque Rose se casara a los dieciocho años o por el novio que había escogido. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba actuando como un niño.

Observando la foto que tenía enmarcada sobre su escritorio, Hermione no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera. Había sido tomada cuando habían ido de vacaciones a Australia un verano. Rose tenía nueve años y Hugo siete. Ella y Ron habían estado gozando de la felicidad de la cúspide de su matrimonio. Era difícil creer que eso había sido hacía solo nueve cortos años.

—¿Recordando el pasado?

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a Cormac McLaggen apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

—Cormac, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Oh, nada. —dijo Cormac, caminando con cierto vaivén hasta ella con lo que parecía ser una revista en su mano. Cuando llegó hasta su escritorio, volteó la fotografía que ella había estado observando, dejándola boca abajo, y se sentó sobre él, enfrentándola. Hermione trató de rodar su silla para alejarse un poco, pero Cormac tomó uno de los apoyabrazos y se inclinó, acercándose bastante. —En realidad, esperaba que aceptaras que te llevase a cenar esta noche.

Hermione pasó su brazo sobre él y acomodó su foto a su posición correcta. —Por última vez, Cormac. No.

Cormac arrugó la frente y se alejó un poco. —No entiendo por qué ni siquiera puedes aceptar una cita conmigo.

—Ya he tenido una cita contigo. —dijo ella. —Fue horrible.

—Pero fue hace casi treinta años, —replicó. —te juro que estoy mucho más en sintonía con las necesidades de las mujeres ahora.

Hermione quitó la mano de él del apoyabrazos de su silla y se alejó. —La única razón por la que quieres salir conmigo es para que esté de tu lado cuando te postules para Ministro de Magia una vez que Kingsley se retire.

—¿Y? —dijo Cormac, encogiéndose de hombros. —Mientras los dos sepamos de qué se trata, entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Y si sacamos por casualidad algo de buen sexo del asunto después de haber obtenido algunas fotos juntos para la prensa, pues aún mejor.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. —No pasará. Nunca.

—¿Por qué no? —se quejó—Tampoco es que te esté satisfaciendo nadie.

Si bien Cormac evidentemente no estaba tan en sintonía con las mujeres como creía, supo inmediatamente que había dicho algo indebido.

Las fosas nasales de Hermione se abrieron de rabia contenida, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. —Fuera de aquí, Cormac. —ordenó, apuntando fervientemente hacia la puerta.

—Aw, vamos, Hermione… Sabes que no quise decir…

—No me importa lo que quisiste o no quisiste decir—dijo—Pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que por favor…

—Espera—dijo Cormac, parándose del escritorio. —Lo creas o no, vine con un objetivo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? —preguntó ella.

De pronto, Cormac desenrolló la revista que aún sostenía y la dejó sobre su escritorio. Hermione la observó, era una copia de _Vida Mágica_ y allí, mirándola desde la portada, estaba una foto de Draco Malfoy vestido con un traje negro y una corbata plateada. Se veía muy guapo, de hecho. Por supuesto, eso era solo porque la arrogancia podía disimularse fácilmente en las fotografías. Sin mencionar el hecho de que el color de la corbata realmente destacaba sus ojos.

—Dicen por ahí que tu hija va a casarse con su hijo.

—Sí, esa es su intención. —dijo Hermione, inclinando la revista para poder leer el titular.

_"__Draco Malfoy: Cómo escapó de la sombra de su padre y construyó un imperio."_

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Draco Malfoy es uno de los líderes en innovación para desarrollo de hechizos. Es por su trabajo que ahora incluso nuestros aurores más débiles pueden usar alguna variedad de_ Legeremancia _cuando es necesario.

—Sí, ya sé a lo que se dedica—dijo Hermione, hojeando la revista hasta que encontró el artículo sobre Draco. —¿Y qué es lo que quieres con él, exactamente? ¿Invertir en algo, o tienes alguna idea para un hechizo para los aurores?

—Ninguna de las anteriores. —dijo Cormac. —Aunque la última opción es la más cercana a la verdad. Quiero que trabaje con nosotros.

Hermione alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Vamos, Hermione, sé que eres leal a Potter hasta el final, pero aún tú debes admitir que hay muchas fallas en su departamento. Debemos repotenciarlo, y _Empresas Malfoy _es la manera de lograrlo.

—No lo sé…

—Además, no olvides que es un Sangre Pura.

—¿Y? —dijo Hermione.

—_Y_… ¿Acaso no has estado trabajando por meses en una ley para prohibir los libros de supremacía de la sangre pura en todas las librerías del Mundo Mágico? Imagina lo bien que se vería frente al Wizengamot cuando presentes tu propuesta con un miembro de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas de tu lado.

Hermione arrugó los labios y lo pensó por un momento. Era verdad. A lo largo de los años había tratado de que esa ley se aprobase, pero siempre le era negada su petición. Desafortunadamente, muchos supremacistas de la sangre eran todavía miembros muy activos en el Ministerio.

—He tratado de conseguir una reunión con él por años, —continuó Cormac—pero es imposible contactarlo.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga yo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Programa una reunión—dijo Cormac—Convéncelo de participar.

—Sólo porque nuestros hijos van a casarse no significa que Malfoy y yo estemos en buenos términos. Apenas si he hablado con él desde el colegio.

—Entonces yo hablaré con él. —dijo Cormac. —Sólo consigue que coincidamos en algún lugar. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hija?

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. —¿Qué importa? No estás invitado.

Cormac lució visiblemente decepcionado. —¿Por qué no? Hemos trabajado juntos por quince años. Tu hija me conoce.

—¿Cómo se llama mi hija?

Su cara se arrugó, pensativa. —Ummm… es algún tipo de flor, ¿no? ¿Daisy? No, no es eso… ¿Poppy?

—Rose, Cormac. Se llama Rose.

—¡Claro! Ésa era mi próxima opción. La dulce y pequeña Rosie.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —Escucha, si la oportunidad se presenta, lo mencionaré. Pero no me esforzaré para esto. Además, dudo mucho que Draco Malfoy esté siquiera interesado en esto. Él mismo es un supremacista, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y? Su hijo va a casarse con la hija de una Nacida de Muggles. Tiene dos opciones: o deshereda a su hijo, o deja todo ese asunto de la sangre pasar.

—Sí, me doy cuenta de eso. —dijo Hermione. —Ahora, vete. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Está bien, está bien. —dijo Cormac, caminando hacia la puerta. —Puedes quedarte con la revista. Investiga un poco más sobre él.

—Si acaso tengo tiempo—dijo ella.

Hermione escoltó a Cormac hasta la puerta, y se preparó para cerrarla justo tras sus espaldas. Pero en ese instante se percató del par de ojos azules mirándola a través del vidrio que separaba su oficina y la de Cormac del otro lado del departamento. Ron. Desde que se habían separado, pasaba poco tiempo en el Ministerio, pidiendo estar siempre en misiones. Pero allí estaba.

Ron vio a Cormac salir de su oficina con el ceño fruncido. Cormac se percató de ello, y le guiñó el ojo. Hermione solo soltó un suspiro de frustración antes de cerrar la puerta. De verdad que nunca podía tener un minuto de tranquilidad.

Regresando a su escritorio, Hermione tomó asiento. Observó la foto de Draco en la portada por largo tiempo, eventualmente sacando la tarjeta de presentación que le había dado y observándola detalladamente. El hechizo que había mencionado, que sólo dejaba a personas que sostuviesen la tarjeta transportarse vía Flu hasta su oficina, era de su propia creación. Definitivamente no sería malo tener a alguien como él trabajando para el Ministerio, pero Hermione no estaba segura de querer vender su alma aún.

Con un último suspiro, guardó la tarjeta y la revista en una gaveta de su escritorio, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para olvidar todo al respecto de ambos objetos. Era hora de trabajar.

**OoO**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la barra del Caldero Chorreante, charlando con la encargada, Hannah Longbottom, bebiendo un vaso de vino mientras esperaba que Draco llegara.

—Aún no puedo creer el pequeño anuncio de Rose—dijo Hannah— Le pregunté a Neville si él tenía idea de que estuviesen juntos, y simplemente me dijo que lo había sospechado en su momento, pero descartó la idea como algo descabellado.

—Bueno, ciertamente _es_ algo descabellado. —dijo Hermione.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta de compromiso? —preguntó Hannah.

—No tengo idea. Rose dice que los Malfoy se han ofrecido a organizarla, así que no estoy informada en lo absoluto.

Hannah se inclinó sobre la barra y dijo, —Están siendo bastante colaboradores… ¿Crees que tengan intenciones ocultas?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Conociéndoles, no lo descartaría.

—¿Y qué intenciones ocultas crees que podríamos tener?

Hermione y Hannah se sobresaltaron. Voltearon para ver a Draco inclinado sobre la barra con su característica sonrisa arrogante.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, pero de todas formas contestó, —No lo sé, dímelo tú.

La sonrisa de Draco no desapareció, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y robaba la copa de vino de Hermione. —No, no tengo ningún tipo de intenciones ocultas, Granger. —dijo, antes de tomar un sorbo.

—Ese ya no es mi apell…

—¿Nos conocemos de antes? —preguntó, súbitamente mirando a Hannah.

—Estábamos en el mismo año en Hogwarts—respondió ella, extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo. —Hannah Longbottom, antes Abbott.

Draco estrechó la mano de la mujer. —Longbottom. —repitió—es decir, la mujer tras el director más joven de Hogwarts en casi dos siglos. —No fue capaz de esconder el desagrado en su voz, incluso intentándolo.

—Así es, —dijo Hannah, tratando con todo su ser de ignorar el tono del rubio. —Según recuerdo, le diste muchos problemas el año pasado con tus amenazas en caso de que no nombrara a tu hijo Premio Anal.

Draco alzó las cejas. —Amenazas. ¿Es eso lo que dijo? —su sonrisa desapareció. —Por mucho que odie corregir las historias de tu amado esposo, cariño, no hice tal cosa. Mi hijo estuvo al tope de su clase, fue un jugador estrella de Quidditch, y un prefecto modelo. Se ganó ese puesto, y no iba a dejarlo perderse ese honor sólo por tener la mala suerte de haber nacido el mismo año que un Potter.

Hermione comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos. De verdad no quería entrar en ese tema. Harry había tenido una reacción similar el año anterior respecto a Albus. De los mejores de su clase, jugador estrella de Quidditch, prefecto modelo. Había usado los mismos argumentos. Pero había perdido. Neville estaba tratando de ser justo y, la verdad, Scorpius era un mejor estudiante. Era el segundo de su clase después de Rose, e incluso había habido momentos, por breves que fuesen, donde había logrado el primer puesto.

Si bien Hermione apoyaba el hecho de que Hannah defendiera a su esposo, tuvo dificultades creyendo que Draco fuese mucho más intimidante de lo que Harry era. La única diferencia es que Harry era un amigo, mientras Draco era un viejo enemigo. El tener a alguien que antes le había aterrorizado alzándole la voz quizá había despertado viejos recuerdos en Neville, pero eso era todo.

—Mi esposo es un hombre justo. —Defendió Hannah—él nunca…

—Uh, deberíamos irnos. —dijo Hermione, levantándose de su banquillo y dejando unos cuantos Sickles en la barra. —Gracias por la bebida, Hannah. O lo que pude tomarme. —añadió al tiempo que Draco se terminaba el vino restante en la copa.

—La fiesta de compromiso es este Sábado. —dijo Draco, poniendo la copa frente a Hannah. —Ya que estabas preguntando. —miró a Hermione. —Mi madre enviará las invitaciones apenas tu pequeña flor le entregue una lista de invitados.

Hermione asintió. —La ayudaré esta noche con eso.

Sin más palabras para Hannah, Draco comenzó a dirigirse hacia el patio trasero del establecimiento, donde se hallaba la entrada hacia el Callejón Diagon, pero Hermione lo detuvo, halándolo por el brazo en dirección contraria.

—Por aquí, Malfoy—dijo, señalando la puerta hacia el Londres Muggle.

Draco la siguió sin preguntar. Hermione hizo un ademán de despedida a Hannah mientras salían.

—¿Este apartamento es en un vecindario Muggle? —preguntó él mientras la seguía por las calles londinenses.

—Sí. —respondió. —Rose fue un poco generosa con sus cifras y éste fue el único lugar que se hallase lo suficientemente cerca de sus trabajos como para venir a pie, y que además se viese decente. Envié a mi asistente a verlo en persona más temprano, y a él le pareció aceptable.

—Mmmm…—Draco sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo miró por un segundo.

—¿Es eso un problema? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué cosa es un problema?

—Que su posible hogar esté en un vecindario Muggle… ¿te molesta?

Draco bajó la velocidad de sus pasos. Su rostro se endureció con lo que parecía rabia, y parecía determinado a no mirarla a la cara. —¿Por qué habría de ser un problema? —preguntó él.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, yo sólo…

—¿Sólo pensaste que podrías especular nuevamente sobre mí? Que estoy en contra de este matrimonio, o que no quiero que mi hijo viva en un vecindario Muggle, sin mencionar cómo _amenacé_ a tu adorado Director Longbottom.

—No, yo…

—_Nunca_ lo amenacé—dijo Draco, en una voz profunda y severa.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Lo sé… al menos no más de lo que Harry lo hizo. Estuvo bastante insoportable el año pasado antes de que Neville tomara su decisión. Dijo que yo nunca lo entendería porque Rose tenía garantizado su puesto como Premio Anual. Supongo que tenía razón… nunca tuvo mucha competencia. —dijo ella, sonriendo con orgullo.

Draco la miró de reojo, esbozando una media sonrisa burlona. —No me importa dónde viva mi hijo mientras no sea un antro de mierda como el anterior.

Hermione le retornó la sonrisa. Draco volvió a ojear su reloj de bolsillo.

—¿Tienes otro lugar en el que estar?

—Sí—dijo Draco. —Me encontraré con Scorpius y mi exesposa para cenar.

—Oh… cierto. —dijo ella. —Mencionaste eso hoy más temprano.

—Le di a la tarada incompetente a la que tengo la mala suerte de llamar secretaria un mensaje para que lo enviase, para hacerle saber a Scorpius que llegaría tarde apenas leí tu lechuza… pero luego encontré el maldito papel encima de mi escritorio cuando iba de salida para encontrarme contigo. Lo envié, pero dudo que le haya llegado antes de que saliera para el restaurante. Por alguna maldita razón, Recursos Humanos insiste en mandarme un montón de idiotas inservibles. Ya he despedido a cinco secretarias en un año.

Hermione sabía lo que se sentía. Su última asistente había renunciado apenas se había enterado de que Ron y Hermione se habían separado. Y ahora estaba saliendo con él. Al menos sabía que la historia no se repetiría en el caso de Teddy. Cuando se le había acercado diciéndole que quería aplicar para el puesto de asistente, Hermione había estado muy contenta. Él hablaba a menudo sobre querer convertirse en Ministro de Magia algún día, y ahora estaba en el camino adecuado en su carrera para convertir ese sueño en realidad.

—¿Quieres que lo llame? —preguntó ella.

Draco levantó una ceja. —¿Qué cosa?

—Llamarlo. —repitió Hermione, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y mostrándoselo. —Con esto.

—Es uno de esos aparatos Muggles. —dijo Draco, quitándoselo de la mano y examinándolo. —Scorpius no tiene uno de estos.

—Sí tiene uno. —dijo ella. —Rose lo llevó a que comprara uno ayer. Me llamó desde su número cuando estaba enseñándolo a usarlo. Lo guardé en mis contactos para cualquier emergencia.

Hermione tomó el teléfono de la mano de Draco y llamó a Scorpius, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja. Tras dos repiques, una voz bastante alta le dijo "Hola".

—Scorpius, hola, es la mamá de Rose.

—Sí, lo imaginé cuando una foto suya salió en la pantalla con "Madre Querida" escrito encima. —rió. —Alguien tendrá que enseñarme cómo cambiar eso.

Hermione sonrió. —Yo en tu lugar no confiaría en Rose con esa tarea. Pídele a Hugo, será mucho más colaborador y te dará más control sobre tus cosas.

Scorpius rió de nuevo.

—Escucha, Scorpius, tu padre está aquí conmigo. Estamos en camino a ver un apartamento para ustedes y llegará un poco tarde a su reunión contigo.

—¿Ya encontraron uno? —dijo, sonando ligeramente impresionado. —¿Le importaría poner a mi padre al teléfono?

Hermione retiró el teléfono de su oreja y lo ofreció a Draco. —Quiere hablar contigo.

Draco observó el aparato con curiosidad. Lo tomó con lentitud y lo observó por un momento.

—Sólo ponlo en tu oreja, Malfoy. Prometo que no morderá.

Draco levantó el teléfono. —¿Scorpius?

—¡PAPÁ! ¡Míranos usando tecnología Muggle! —gritó Scorpius, tan alto que su voz resonó del teléfono, perfectamente audible para Hermione.

—Sí, ciertamente es interesante. —dijo Draco. —¿Ya estás en el restaurante?

Hermione escuchó murmullos.

—¿Tu madre ya llegó? —más murmullos. —Típico. Bueno, no creo que tarde mucho más… envié una lechuza… sí, lo encontré en su escritorio… No puedo… Porque ya serían seis en menos de un año… Bueno, aparentemente mi reputación de despedir a mis secretarias hace que las pocas personas competentes rechacen el puesto… Claro…—Draco rió. —No todo el mundo puede ser tan despiadado como tú… Ajá… Sí, te veré en más o menos media hora… Ajá… ¿En serio, llegó? Pues bastante que se tardó ese animal—Rió de nuevo. —De acuerdo, adiós.

Draco le dio a Hermione su teléfono nuevamente. —¿Acaba de llegarle la lechuza a Scorpius? —preguntó ella.

—Efectivamente. —dijo Draco. —solía ser la lechuza del correo familiar… así que se ocupó de buscar a Scorpius al no encontrarlo en casa.

Hermione sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero le sorprendía que Draco tuviese una relación tan buena con su hijo. Si bien ella estaba viéndolo como una espectadora, le parecía que la relación de Draco con su padre no llegaba a ese nivel de confianza. Supuso siempre que Draco probablemente crecería para convertirse en una copia de Lucius, pero ya veía que estaba equivocada.

—Siento que debería mencionar que Scorpius preguntó si estaría bien hacer la fiesta de compromiso en Malfoy Manor, ya que Rose ha estado queriendo conocerla desde hace algún tiempo. —dijo Draco. —Asumo que por su petición, tu hija no sabe del tiempo que… _pasaste_ allí.

Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron y se sintió arrastrada a los tiempos de la guerra. A aquel día en particular cuando ella, Harry y Ron habían sido capturados y llevados a Malfoy Manor. Era un lugar horrible, uno donde había sido torturada incontables veces y se había esforzado para formular una mentira para proteger su misión. Ella, por supuesto, no había regresado desde ese entonces, y pensó que nunca tendría que hacerlo… y ahora estaba a punto de hacer precisamente eso.

—Tu suposición es correcta. —dijo ella. —Rose sabe muchas cosas sobre la guerra, pero ese día no está incluido en ellas.

Draco asintió suavemente. —No estaba seguro de cómo negarme a ello.

—Está bien… —esperaba que lo estuviese, al menos. —Supongo que es hora de que enfrente mis demonios.

Draco asintió de nuevo.

—Aquí estamos—dijo Hermione unos momentos después, deteniéndose frente a un edificio alto y estrecho.

Definitivamente lucía mucho mejor que el anterior por fuera. Sólo esperaba que Teddy no se hubiese equivocado acerca de lo bien que estaba también en el interior.

Fue hacia el intercomunicador y marcó el código para el casero. Ya había hablado con él poco antes, y habían acordado que el hombre le mostraría el apartamento a pesar de la hora.

Les abrió la puerta desde adentro y les dijo que subieran al cuarto piso. Hermione estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando de pronto tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de un momento en Las Tres Escobas no hace mucho. Miró a Draco, quien le indicó que subiera primero. Estaba sonriendo, burlón, por supuesto. Hermione lo imitó, y esperó.

—Así que quieres ver mi culo, ¿eh? Pues muy bien, no soy tímido. —Dijo, él, subiendo las escaleras. —Si quieres una vista más detallada, no tengo problemas en darte una pequeña exhibición luego.

—¿Acaso planeas mostrarme el trasero? ¿Cómo un exhibicionista? —dijo ella con voz chillona.

—Sólo si me devuelves el favor. —dijo él, mirándola por sobre su hombro y guiñándole un ojo.

El casero estaba esperándolos en el cuarto piso con la llave lista para abrir. Abrió la puerta y entró primero para poder encender las luces.

El apartamento era evidentemente pequeño, nuevamente un tipo estudio, pero la distribución era mucho mejor que la del apartamento anterior que Scorpius y Rose habían elegido, y tenía una cocina hecha y derecha.

—Esto no esta tan mal—dijo Hermione, abriendo la cortina del baño y dándole una ojeada a la bañera. Era pequeña. Del tamaño exacto para una sola persona. Perfecto.

De pronto, Hermione sintió una presencia tras ella. Draco puso una mano en su brazo, mirando por sobre el hombro de la castaña el interior de la bañera. —Para nada mal, —dijo, bajando sus dedos, recorriendo su brazo hasta alcanzar su cadera. Y luego, los sintió desplazarse hacia atrás, solo deteniéndose un momento para tomar impulso y agarrar su trasero.

Hermione tomó su muñeca y se dio la vuelta. —¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —susurró con severidad, para que el casero no los escuchara.

—Nada. —dijo Draco. —Mi mano se resbaló. Mis disculpas.

Draco le dio un guiño antes de retroceder unos pasos y salir del baño.

Hermione se tomó unos momentos a solas para retomar la compostura. Si bien antes no tenía la certeza de que Draco Malfoy estuviese coqueteándole, ahora estaba bastante segura de tener su respuesta.

Tras mirarse en el espejo para asegurarse de haber quitado la apariencia avergonzada de su rostro, Hermione se reunió con Draco y el casero en la otra habitación. Se encontraban negociando un depósito de alquiler. El casero insistía en recibir el equivalente a dos meses de la renta, pero Draco logró regatear hasta conseguir que fuese mes y medio. Mientras el hombre salió para traer el papeleo correspondiente, Hermione tomó algunas fotos del lugar con su teléfono para Rose, aunque Teddy ya había tomado varias antes. En realidad, solo quería tener una razón para lucir distraída, especialmente cuando Draco se deslizó hasta invadir su espacio personal, cosa que la puso terriblemente incómoda.

Vio su mano moverse en su campo visual y se sobresaltó, pero lo único que hizo fue quitarle el teléfono para ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo. Presionó un símbolo en la pantalla y de pronto la cámara estaba encarándolo. Sonrió con suficiencia, alejó levemente el teléfono y se tomó una foto. Hermione soltó una risita mientras recuperaba su teléfono.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy con alguien que no esté familiarizado con la tecnología Muggle. —dijo ella.

—Sí, incluso el Ministerio ya está usándola, ¿verdad? —preguntó el rubio.

—Hasta cierto punto. —respondió ella. —Pero la adaptamos para que sirva a nuestras necesidades.

—Bueno, aparentemente tiene sus fallas. Al menos eso es lo que dice un idiota que insiste en enviarme lechuzas… McMagot o algo así.

—McLaggen—corrigió Hermione. —¿En verdad has leído sus lechuzas?

—Sólo algunas, por accidente, ya que envía tantas… y también por el hecho de que aparentemente no puedo encontrar una secretaria que organice correctamente mi maldito correo.

—Bueno... Cormac me pidió que te mencionara esos mensajes que te ha estado enviando.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Draco, mirándola con las cejas alzadas—¿Y pretendías hacerlo?

—La verdad, no planeaba hacerlo, no. —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya estás invadiendo mi vida personal, Malfoy. No necesito que también invadas mi vida profesional.

Draco hizo un puchero. —¿No te agrado, Granger?

—No soy Granger. —dijo ella, seria. —Es Weasley. Y no te conozco lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión al respecto.

Hermione supo inmediatamente que su manera de formular esa oración había sido un error, pero fue especialmente evidente cuando Draco bajó su rostro hasta que se encontraba a sólo centímetros del de ella. Hermione dio un paso atrás, y él uno hacia adelante, ella otro hacia atrás, y de pronto, sintió una pared contra su espalda, recordándole instantáneamente lo pequeño que era el lugar.

—Pues, quizás deberíamos cambiar eso—dijo él, acercándose y soltando su aliento caliente en el cuello de Hermione.

—Malfoy… esto… esto no es apropi…

—Ya tengo el papeleo.

Hermione y Draco miraron hacia la puerta del apartamento, donde el casero se encontraba parado. Draco movió su mano, que Hermione ahora notaba, había estado acariciando su cadera.

—Claro—dijo Draco, tomando los papeles.

Hermione lo siguió con lentitud.

—Dejaré que le lleves esto a tu pequeña flor, y mandaré a Scorpius en la mañana para que llene su parte.

Hermione asintió, muda, por alguna razón, mientras tomaba los papeles de sus manos.

—Debo irme—dijo él, tomando con sutileza el mentón de Hermione con las yemas de sus dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. —Nos vemos pronto, Granger.

Draco estrechó la mano del casero, saliendo por la puerta y hacia las escaleras. Hermione le agradeció al hombre antes de seguir a Draco lentamente. Muy lentamente. No quería encontrárselo por accidente al bajar.

De verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Si bien era obvio que Draco no era el mismo niño con el que había estudiado en Hogwarts, aún así podía notar que no había dejado completamente de lado sus prejuicios. Apartando todo eso, sus intenciones estaban bastante claras.

La verdad, solo había una cosa que podía hacer: No quedarse a solas con Draco Malfoy nunca más.

Claro que con su situación actual, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

N.T.: Les gustó? espero que sí :) espero me dejen un review con su opinión, y espero pronto poder traerles el próximo cap :)) Hasta la próxima!

**A.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: l****os personajes de la saga Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, y la trama de esta historia es propiedad de Lena Phoria, yo solo soy una simple traductora amateur :)**

**N.A.: Hola a todos! Mis disculpas por la tardanza... este cap se me hizo mega pesado de traducir... sin embargo, es algo más movido, espero les guste! Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior y que han añadido la historia a alertas y favoritos. Como siempre, cualquier crítica, duda, etc. es bien recibida :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Celebración**

Hermione asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Rose, observando a su hija de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, girando de izquierda a derecha y poniéndose de espaldas para mirarse por sobre su hombro.

—¿Se ve bien? —preguntó Rose, viendo a su madre, buscando apoyo. Había escogido un vestido plateado para su fiesta de compromiso, pues sentía que el blanco sería demasiado repetitivo. Además, contrastaría bastante bien con el vestido dorado de Hermione, sin mencionar con los ojos de Scorpius.

—Sabes que sí—dijo Hermione, entrando a la habitación. —Te ves hermosa.

El teléfono de Rose sonó. Fue hacia él e inmediatamente rió. Luego lo extendió hacia su madre para que viera la pantalla. —Scorpius ha estado experimentando bastante desde que se enteró de cómo funciona la cámara de su teléfono.

Hermione rió con su hija al ver la foto que el muchacho se había tomado vestido en su traje negro con corbata plateada, que combinaba con el vestido de Rose.

—¿No se ve atractivo? —dijo Rose, con ojos brillantes.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba la imagen, su mente viajando instantáneamente al recuerdo de la portada de la revista donde Draco había posado vestido de manera bastante similar. —Se parece a su padre—respondió.

—Bueno, hay peores personas a las que parecerse físicamente. —dijo Rose—Si Scorpius envejece y luce la mitad de bien que su padre, estaré más que satisfecha.

—Mhmm…—Hermione arrugó los labios y miró distraídamente por la ventana.

—Sé que no te agrada su papá—continuó Rose. —Pero aprecio que al menos estés tratando. Merlin sabe que papá no lo está haciendo.

—Sí, tu padre puede ser un poco terco.

—¿Un poco? —repitió Rose, alzando las cejas.

—De acuerdo, es muy terco—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. —Pero entrará en razón. Sólo dale tiempo.

Rose asintió y miró sus zapatos. Simples zapatillas planas, tipo bailarina, ya que no había aprendido a funcionar aún con tacones altos. —¿Estás molesta porque me case con él? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero no estás contenta. —dijo, mirando a su madre y frunciendo el ceño.

Con un suspiro, Hermione se acercó, sentándose en la cama. —Bueno, no estoy en desacuerdo con tu padre en el hecho de ambos son terriblemente jóvenes. Si las cosas fueran a mi manera, los dos esperarían unos cuantos años. Pero no es mi decisión y los apoyo sin importar lo que decidan.

Rose se mordió el labio. —Siendo completamente honesta, me sorprendió mucho cuando me propuso matrimonio. No lo esperaba en lo absoluto, pero de pronto se hincó en una rodilla y antes de siquiera poder comprender lo que estaba pasando, simplemente solté un "Sí". De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya terminado de formular la pregunta… así de emocionada estaba. —sonrió con timidez y miró el anillo de diamantes en su dedo. —Personalmente, creo que me queda bien. —Luego miró el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su madre. Sin diamante.

Hermione siguió su mirada y escondió su mano izquierda bajo la derecha. —Rose, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre Scorpius? —preguntó-Entiendo que no lo hayas mencionado durante las Navidades, ¿pero y en Pascua?

—Bueno, _iba_ a contarles en Pascua, ya que quería decirlo en persona… pero apareció esa estúpida foto de Papá y _Colette_ y no quise molestarte con algo tan tonto.

Hermione gruñó levemente ante la mera mención de su antigua asistente.

—¿Sabías que me envió una lechuza pidiéndome una invitación para la fiesta?

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡No respondí! —gritó Rose. —Pero es bastante descarada. —Se detuvo. —No crees que papá la traiga, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, Rosie. —dijo Hermione—Están saliendo. Si quiere traerla…

—¡Pero eso sería muy grosero! ¡Si la trae, nunca lo perdonaré!

Rose se cruzó de brazos y levantó la nariz, recordándole a su madre de cuando era más niña, cuando entraba en la misma actitud desafiante cada vez que sus padres trataban de hacer que tomase un baño. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

—Claro que lo perdonarás. —dijo—Es tu padre y lo amas.

—No, yo…

—¡Ni siquiera digas esas cosas en broma, Rose! —espetó Hermione.

—¿Aún no están listas? —preguntó Hugo, asomándose a la habitación. Lucía muy guapo en pantalones negros, una camisa formal azul y un blazer, sin corbata. El único defecto que Hermione podía encontrar era la presencia de zapatos deportivos en sus pies, pero le había sido imposible quitarle esa horrible maña. —Tu prometido ha estado mandándome fotos de sí mismo—Mostró su teléfono. —Creo que está aburrido, no tiene Weasleys que le hagan compañía.

—Debería aprovechar la tranquilidad mientras pueda—dijo Hermione, parándose de la cama. —Pronto su vida estará llena de Weasleys.

Siendo hija única, Hermione sentía una cierta solidaridad por Scorpius, y se preguntó si quizá debería advertirle sobre el cómo su vida cambiaría drásticamente. La privacidad definitivamente sería cosa del pasado. Así como los límites.

—De acuerdo, vamos—dijo Hermione, arriando a sus hijos fuera del dormitorio de Rose.

Fueron a la sala, y Hermione y Hugo dejaron que Rose usara la Red Flu para ir a Malfoy Manor en primer lugar. Hugo insistió en que su madre fuese la siguiente, como todo un caballero. Sonrió con orgullo antes de tomar el polvo y transportarse a un lugar al que no había ido en años y que había pensado nunca volver a visitar.

Cuando Hermione llegó, Rose ya había enlazado sus labios con los de Scorpius en el medio de la habitación. Retiró la mirada para no ser grosera, y comenzó a observar con detalle el salón de reuniones de la Mansión. Definitivamente lucía diferente, para nada como cuando había estado allí. La estancia era mucho más luminosa. No podía determinar si era por la pintura de las paredes o la iluminación, pero lucía bien. Los muebles eran menos tétricos ahora. Las obras de arte en las paredes habían cambiado. Ya no los rodeaban retratos móviles de los antiguos Malfoys, sino pinturas de dragones y paisajes. Hermione se preguntó por un momento si siempre había sido así, o si los retratos habían sido movidos del sitio para evitar que los ancestros gritasen su descontento hacia este matrimonio.

—Granger.

Hermione se giró para ver a Draco ahora de pie junto a ella, extendiéndole una copa de vino.

—Creí que podrías necesitar esto.

—Gracias—dijo por costumbre, antes de tomar la copa de su mano y tomar un sorbo. No pudo ignorar la manera en que los ojos de Draco se pasearon por su cuerpo. —Deja de hacer eso, Malfoy. Tus ojos deberán mantenerse acá arriba siempre. —Señaló su rostro, enfadada. —¿Estás entendiendo?

Draco miró a donde la castaña señalaba y sonrió con burla—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Se escuchó un "_swish_", y Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Hugo salir de la chimenea, sacudiéndose el hollín de los hombros. La castaña le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y él vino, obediente.

—Hugo, ¿ya conociste al padre de Scorpius?

—Oh, ummm… no. No, no lo he conocido. —dijo Hugo, su nariz tornándose ligeramente roja. Obviamente había escuchado historias sobre Draco, pero Hermione no estaba segura si éstas habían provenido de Ron o de Scorpius.

—Bueno, ya que vamos a ser familia pronto, quizá deberías contarle al Señor Malfoy aquí presente todo sobre tu colección de figurines de dragones Creatasia. Estoy segura de que le encantaría escuchar acerca de ello.

Hermione esperaba que Draco considerase aquéllo una idea abominable, pero en lugar de eso, sonrió suavemente y dijo, —Scorpius colecciona esos figurines. Cualquier cosa de Creatasia… pero los dragones son sus favoritos.

Hugo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¿De verdad? Pero si se burló de mí cuando encontró uno en mi habitación una vez—frunció el ceño y gritó. —¡Malfoy, imbécil!

Scorpius y Rose pararon de besarse y se giraron para verlo.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas tenido las agallas de criticar mi figurín del Bola de Fuego Chino cuando tú mismo tienes una colección!

Scorpius palideció.

Rose parpadeó, mirando ausentemente a su hermano por un momento antes de soltar una carcajada—¿Tienes una colección?

—No, yo…—Scorpius gruñó, y sus ojos llameantes se posaron sobre su padre. —¡Papá! ¿Qué le dijiste?

—No sabía que era un secreto—dijo Draco, sin parecer especialmente arrepentido.

Rose seguía riendo. Scorpius la miró, frunciendo el ceño por un momento, pero luego irguiéndose, diciendo—¿Sabes? Me alegro de que esto ya haya salido a la luz. Así puedo llevarlos conmigo cuando nos mudemos a nuestro apartamento.

La risa de Rose se detuvo en seco. —Oh, no lo creo. Esas cosas ya invadieron mi vida una vez, no dejaré que suceda de nuevo.

—¡Pero son increíbles!

—Son espantosas.

—Sabes, Scorpius, si tu colección se acerca siquiera al tamaño de la de Hugo, creo que estás sobreestimando el tamaño de su apartamento, porque no hay forma de que quepa. —añadió Hermione.

—Oh, sí que lo está sobreestimando. —dijo Draco con una risita. —Su habitación es dos veces ese apartamento y los dragones están hacinados en ese espacio.

—Bueno, no me los llevaría _todos_—dijo Scorpius.

—Puedes llevarte una. —dijo Rose.

—¿Una centena?

Los ojos de Rose casi brincaron de sus cuencas. —No. Una, es decir, una _unidad_. Una única figurilla.

—¿Veinte?

—¡Una!

—¿Veintiuna?

Rose parecía estar a punto de levantar sus manos para ahorcarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Hugo preguntó—¿Podrías mostrarme tu colección, Scor?

Los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron—¡Oh, por supuesto! Me regalaron el Vipertooth Peruano la semana pasada por mi graduación y es de verdad increíble.

Los muchachos siguieron hablando mientras se alejaban, pero Draco tomó el hombro de Scorpius con firmeza, trayéndolo de vuelta. —Después, Scorpius. Tienes invitados que llegarán en cualquier momento y no toleraré que estés encerrado por horas en tu habitación hablando de dragones.

—Yo no haría…

—No termines esa oración—dijo Draco con severidad—porque ambos sabemos que sí lo harías.

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Rose al ver cómo Scorpius sucumbía a las órdenes de su padre. Hermione sabía que estaba tomando notas en su cabeza.

Se escuchó un "_swish_" de la chimenea y todos vieron a Lily salir de ella en un vestido que era definitivamente demasiado maduro para una muchacha de dieciséis años. Hermione agradeció de inmediato que Rose no hubiese pasado por esa etapa.

—¡Damas y caballeros, la dama de honor ha llegado!¡La fiesta puede comenzar!

Lily bailó hacia ellos, usando algo que estaba sosteniendo como compañero de baile. Cuando los alcanzó, se lo entregó a Rose. Era un portarretrato plateado con una foto de Rose y Scorpius en su graduación.

—Supuse que podríamos agrandarlo un poco y ponerlo en una mesa o algo así, para que todos sepan qué es lo que estamos celebrando.

_"__Swoosh"_

Albus salió de la chimenea y se acercó.

_"__Swoosh"_

James salió justo detrás de él.

—Creo que ya todos lo saben—dijo Rose, riendo. Miró a Scorpius. —¿Dónde podemos poner esto?

_"__Swoosh"_

Ginny llegó, mirando la habitación de la Mansión con escepticismo antes de chocar miradas con Hermione. Se dirigió hacia ella.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiese responderle a Rose, un elfo doméstico apareció de la nada y lo tomó de sus manos. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron considerablemente al ver a la criatura caminar hacia donde varias mesas estaban siendo acomodadas por al menos una docena de elfos domésticos. Estaban sacando bandejas de comida, y botellas de Whiskey de Fuego y Cerveza de Mantequilla, así como una pequeña mesa que uno de los elfos había decorado con un mantel plateado y una vasija plateada con rosas color rojo sangre. Habían puesto la foto frente a la vasija, y adornaron el espacio vacío alrededor con algunas ramas verdes.

Hermione sintió a alguien tocar su mentón y empujarlo hacia arriba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su boca se había abierto de la impresión. Giró para ver a Draco, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—Relájate, Granger. Son la ayuda contratada para esta noche… es decir, les estamos pagando.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó.

—Tanto dinero como estén dispuestos a recibir. —dijo Draco. —Cuando los contrato, simplemente les dejo un saco de Galeones al final de la noche y dejo que se lleven lo que quieran.

—Eso es _muy_ generoso. —dijo Lily, inclinándose hacia Draco y enrollando un mechón de su cabello rojo alrededor de su dedo de una forma que trataba de ser coqueta.

_"__Swoosh"_

Harry salió de la chimenea, luciendo algo nervioso. Hermione no era la única que estaba menos que contenta con la elección para el lugar de la fiesta. Caminó hacia el grupo muy lentamente.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó Ginny, señalando la copa de vino de Hermione.

—Oh, ummm…—Hermione observó la mesa que los elfos estaban arreglando, pero aún no habían puesto las copas. Movió su mirada hacia Draco.

—En la cocina. —dijo él. —Iré y…

—Tranquilo, iremos nosotras—dijo Ginny, tomando a Hermione por un brazo y llevándola hacia la primera puerta que vio. Luego se detuvo cuando vio otras tres puertas más.

—Ésa. —dijo Draco, señalando la primera a la que Ginny se había acercado.

Lily tomó el brazo extendido del rubio, sujetándolo fuerte. —Su casa es increíble.

—¡Lily Potter, compórtate! —espetó Ginny, mientras ella y Hermione salían de la habitación. —Honestamente, Hermione, a veces no sé qué hacer con esa niña.

Mientras las dos se acercaban a la cocina, pudieron escuchar la voz autoritaria de una mujer dar órdenes. Cuando se asomaron a la estancia, vieron a Narcissa Malfoy dando instrucciones a otros elfos domésticos, dándoles bandejas con copas de diferentes tamaños y diciéndoles qué bebidas iban cerca de cuáles, y que el plato de los quesos no debía estar siquiera en las cercanías de las vieiras. Luego se giró.

—Astoria, ¿de verdad no vas a colaborar en lo absoluto esta noche?

Hermione y Ginny se adentraron un poco más y vieron a Astoria sentada en una mesa con su hermana, Daphne, y dos adolescentes, una chica y un chico, la chica era un retrato de la mujer rubia junto a ella. Astoria parecía estar bebiendo de un vaso de Whiskey.

—Me parece que tienes todo bajo control, Narcissa. Honestamente, no siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy aquí.

—Porque es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hijo, jodida imbécil. —dijo Daphne, dándole a Astoria un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

La muchacha más joven en la mesa rió. —¡Ese vocabulario, _mamá_!

Daphne sonrió, acariciando el cabello de la chica. —Mami lo siente mucho, cariño, pero sabes que tu tía saca la Neanderthal en mí.

—Eso es decirlo amablemente. —dijo el muchacho, tomando un sorbo de una botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla.

—_Por favor_—dijo Astoria, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Scorpius estaba diciendo cosas horribles acerca de esta chica el año pasado. No van a durar.

—Sólo porque ella sacaba mejores notas que él en todo—dijo el muchacho. —Cambió de opinión bastante rápido una vez que habló con ella. Rose está buena. No puedes negarlo.

—Paulina dice que está totalmente prendado de ella. —dijo Daphne mirando a su hija.

Paulina sonrió. —Lo está. Algunas de las chicas de Slytherin pensaron que sería divertido tratar de que la engañase, pero nunca lo hizo. Dos muchachas inclusive llegaron al punto de acostarse desnudas en su cama para cuando llegara a su habitación, y lo único que hizo fue echarlas de allí.

Tanto Astoria como Narcissa ahogaron una exclamación y se retorcieron.

—¡Paulina, ese tipo de historias no se cuentan a todo el mundo! —espetó Astoria.

—Lo siento. —dijo Paulina, sonrojándose.

Ginny retrocedió y accidentalmente tropezó con una mesa que se hallaba justo junto a la entrada de la cocina. Todos en la habitación giraron y las vieron a ella y Hermione.

—Lo siento—dijo Ginny, tratando de acomodar los objetos de la mesa. Había demasiados adornos en este lugar.

—Hola—dijo Narcissa, viendo a Hermione y tratando de sonreir.

—¿Necesitaban algo? —Preguntó Astoria, tomando otro sorbo de su Whiskey.

Ginny no dijo nada, así que Hermione mostró su copa y dijo, —Nos gustaría una recarga.

—Tenemos bastante—dijo Daphne, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al mesón de la cocina, donde una botella abierta la esperaba. Hermione se acercó, y Daphne le sirvió vino en su copa, dándole una copa fresca a Ginny.

—Astoria, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirle a la Señora Weasley? —preguntó Narcissa, mirando con severidad a su exnuera.

Astoria gruñó y se recostó en su asiento. Miró su bebida, tomó aliento y dijo, —Siento si parecí un poco grosera en la graduación. No fue mi intención. Sólo me tomaron por sorpresa. Creo que a todos. —dijo, mirando a Hermione.

Hermione le ofreció una media sonrisa. —Está bien. No creo que ninguno de nosotros haya estado preparado para tal anuncio. Mi esposo tampoco se comportó muy bien que digamos.

El sólo decir la palabra "esposo" se sentía extraño para Hermione, pero realmente no había otra palabra para nombrarlo. No era su ex, sólo estaban atrapados en el limbo de las relaciones. No estaban juntos, pero tampoco separados.

—Parker, Paulina, parece que la gente está llegando. Quizá deberían ir y dar apoyo a su primo. —dijo Daphne.

El muchacho, Parker, miró a Hermione. —¿Hugo está allí?

—Sí—dijo Hermione, mirándolo interrogante. —Vino conmigo y con Rose.

Parker gruñó de nuevo y miró a su madre

Daphne frunció el ceño. —Parece que nuestros hijos están teniendo una pequeña riña. —Se detuvo. —Por una chica.

—Una vaca estúpida. —dijo Paulina, cruzándose de brazos. —Estás mejor sin ella, Parker.

Parker miró con tristeza su botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla. Claramente no estaba de acuerdo con su hermana.

—Me disculpo en nombre de mi hijo—dijo Hermione. —Es un poco voluble cuando se trata de chicas, y su prima Lily me dice que a veces parece olvidar que los demás tienen sentimientos.

Ginny rió.

De pronto, los ojos de Parker brillaron y levantó nuevamente la mirada.—¿Lily está aquí? Me debe cinco Galeones. Le dije que no había manera de que los Cannons derrotaran a los Arrows en el juego de ayer, pero ella juraba que tendrían un resurgimiento. Merlín, vaya que se equivocó.

—¿Estás en el equipo de Quidditch con ella? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sí. —respondió Daphne por su hijo. —De hecho se disputan el puesto de Capitán para el próximo año ahora que Scorpius se graduó.

—Oh—dijo Ginny, una luz encendiéndose en su cabeza.—Así que _ése_ eres tú.

—Soy mayor. —dijo Parker—Yo debería ocupar el puesto. Ella puede ser Capitana cuando yo me vaya.

—Ajá—dijo Ginny, quien ahora estaba estudiando a Parker de arriba abajo. Un muchacho muy apuesto, por suerte inclinándose más hacia los genes del lado Greengrass que del lado Goyle.

—De acuerdo, ve entonces a hablar con Lily, Parker, reclama tus Galeones y muestren a Scorpius que lo apoyan—ordenó Daphne—No queremos que la gente piense que somos como sus abuelos Greengrass.

—Parker gruñó una vez más. —Oh, está bien.

Él y Paulina se pusieron de pie. Parker salió de la cocina, pero Paulina se acercó a Hermione. —Mi hermano nunca admitirá esto porque en este momento detesta a Hugo, pero él es un _enorme _fan de usted. —dijo ella, extrayendo una tarjeta coleccionable de las Ranas de Chocolate de su bolsillo, la cual tenía la imagen de Hermione. —¿Sería posible que la firmase para él para cuando se tranquilice?

Hermione sonrió y dijo, —Por supuesto—Tomó la tarjeta y usó su varita para estamparle su firma. Paulina chilló con alegría y le agradeció, antes de salir.

—¿Te importa que tu hija sea de Slytherin?—preguntó Astoria, quien súbitamente estaba de pie junto a Ginny, habiendo cambiado el Whiskey por vino.

—No. —respondió Ginny—Nunca quiso estar en la misma casa que sus hermanos, y Harry y yo sospechábamos que ésa era en la que esperaba quedar.

—La primera en generaciones de tu familia en no estar en Gryffindor—dijo Daphne. —Es algo importante.

—Sí, Neville dijo que todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador emitió su elección. —dijo Ginny con orgullo.

—Cosa que apuesto la puso muy feliz. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Ya todos han comenzado a llegar. —dijo Draco al tiempo que ingresaba a la cocina. —¿Por qué siguen todas aquí?

Narcissa se alejó de la bandeja que se encontraba arreglando con diversos aperitivos y acomodó su vestido. Hermione no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía. Tenía que estar llegando a los setenta años, pero no lucía en lo absoluto de esa edad. Y por lo que había visto de Lucius, lucía también igual, con la excepción de su cabello del más puro blanco en lugar del rubio platinado de su juventud. Era como si el tiempo no los hubiese tocado, cosa que ella suponía era la razón por la que Draco lucía tan bien.

Nunca había pensado mucho en su apariencia en la escuela, ya que su personalidad era más que suficiente para que nunca lo considerara como otra cosa sino feo, pero los años definitivamente habían hecho maravillas con él. Era uno de esos hombres que se ponían cada vez más guapos con el tiempo. No sabía por qué eso la hacía sentir algo envidiosa.

—¿Tu padre y Gregory siguen en la terraza? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Eso creo—dijo Draco—¡Wimsy! —llamó.

Un segundo después, un elfo doméstico apareció frente a él. Hermione lo reconoció como el que había estado tomando fotos en la graduación.

—Ve y busca a mi padre y a Goyle en la terraza, ¿sí?

—Sí, Amo.

Wimsy estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando Astoria gritó, —¿Cómo lo llamaste?

El elfo hizo una mueca antes de girarse hacia Astoria. —Lo siento, Ama. Wimsy irá a buscar a su padre en este instante, Señor Malfoy.

Astoria sonrió con engreimiento al tiempo que el elfo desaparecía.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Creí que habías dicho que todos los elfos eran ayuda contratada. —dijo, mirando a Draco.

—Y lo son… al menos todos los que están allá afuera. —respondió. —Wimsy está aquí como invitado.

—Mi hijo _adora_ a esa cosa sucia—dijo Astoria con desdén.

Hermione se sintió rabiar.

—Relájate, Granger. —dijo Draco. —Una vez lo perseguí por toda la casa tratando de regalarle una bufanda y no quiso aceptarla.

—Eso es cierto—confirmó Astoria. —Fue justo después de que le dije que quería al elfo en la repartición de bienes del divorcio.

Ginny tomó a Hermione del brazo y trató de sacarla de inmediato de la cocina. —No puedes ganar todas las batallas, Hermione. —susurró, mientras se dirigían a la fiesta. —Algunos elfos no quieren ser liberados.

—Sí, lo sé. —dijo Hermione. Y lo sabia, incluso aprendiendo a aceptarlo con los años. Pero aún así, su trabajo no estaría completo hasta que todos y cada uno de los elfos domésticos comprendieran que eran seres tan valiosos como los humanos.

Cuando volvieron al salón de reuniones, la fiesta ya estaba en su cúspide. Parker había encontrado a Lily y estaba reclamando sus Galeones. Lily los entregó con un puchero.

—Ese es el chico que le gusta a Lily—susurró Ginny—Nunca me dijo que fuera un Goyle.

Parecía que Ginny estaba en lo correcto. Apenas Parker tuvo en mano sus Galeones, Lily se inclinó mucho hacia él, quien le susurró algo al oído, antes de ir con ella hacia la mesa de bebidas, mirando alrededor con cautela antes de servirse algo de vino en sus copas.

Ginny suspiró—Iré a encargarme de esto.

Hermione se quedó sola. Miró alrededor de la habitación, feliz de ver que, con la gran multitud, la sala se veía menos como el sitio donde había sido torturada tantos años atrás. Rose y Scorpius seguían pegados el uno al otro, cerca de la chimenea, saludando a todo el que llegara. Hugo estaba sentado en el sofá, y parecía estar metido de lleno en una conversación con Paulina, quien estaba tocando su brazo de una forma más insinuante de lo que debería, considerando que solo la semana pasada el pelirrojo le había robado la novia a su hermano. Pero Hugo ni siquiera había mencionado a la chica de la fiesta de graduación desde ese entonces, lo cual hacía que Hermione pensara que ya eso era historia. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Todavía no le quedaba claro de dónde había sacado su hijo esa conducta tan promiscua.

Hermione finalmente localizó a Harry parado en una esquina. Tragó en seco cuando vio que Ron estaba con él. Por suerte, Colette no se había presentado. Hermione esperaba que eso significara que la había dejado de lado.

Harry la miró desde el otro lado de la sala y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino.

—Hermione Granger. Tiempo sin verte.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los conocidos ojos de Blaise Zabini observándola de cerca. —Es Hermione Weasley ahora. —dijo ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Blaise, alzando las cejas. —Y yo que había escuchado que eras una mujer libre nuevamente.

Hermione resopló. —Bueno, ya que todo el Mundo Mágico ha decidido interesarse en mi vida, supongo que no hará daño que sepas que Ron y yo estamos separados, _no_ divorciados.

Blaise sonrió sarcásticamente. —A mí me suena como que sí eres una mujer libre. —Dio un paso, acercándose a ella. —Quizá por eso me dejes llevarte a cenar uno de estos días.

—¿No eres casado? —preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Divorciado—contestó Blaise. —Tres veces divorciado, de hecho. No busco nada serio, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? —dijo, lanzándole un guiño a Hermione.

—Sí lo entiende, Zabini. —dijo Draco, deteniéndose junto a Blaise y poniendo una mano en su hombro, usándola para alejarlo de la castaña. —Ya a estas alturas deberías saber que Granger no es ese tipo de chica.

—Por lo que veo, Granger no es ninguna chica. Pero sí que es bastante mujer.

—Desearía que dejaran de llamarme así—dijo, tratando de buscar un escape. Desafortunadamente, Blaise estaba bloqueando su visión de Harry, así que no podía pedir que la rescataran.

En un segundo, la habitación se tornó perturbadoramente callada. No silenciosa precisamente, pero las voces altas que hablaban hacía minutos se habían convertido en nada más que unos cuantos débiles murmullos y exclamaciones ahogadas.

Hermione notó que todos estaban mirando hacia la chimenea. Se dio la vuelta para ver que una mujer había acabado de salir. Sonrió inocentemente a todos, y caminó hacia Rose, tomándola en un abrazo sumamente forzado.

—¿Se supone que sepamos quien es ella? —preguntó Blaise, notando que todos los invitados estaban observando a la mujer con fija fascinación.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y lentamente dijo, —_Ésa_ es Colette.

Colette soltó a Rose y comenzó a observar la habitación. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Hermione por un momento antes de finalmente encontrar a Ron de pie bien al fondo de la estancia. Se acercó, ignorando completamente a Hermione al pasar junto a ella y lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, besándolo frente a todos. Él extendió los brazos incómodamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo y mantuvo los ojos abiertos, luciendo casi tan sorprendido como el resto de la gente.

Harry inhaló profundamente varias veces junto a Ron, girando la cabeza para no tener que ver la escena.

Cuando Colette finalmente liberó sus labios, Ron la observó con ojos muy abiertos, y dijo—Pensé que no podías venir.

—Cambio de planes. —dijo, retirando sus brazos del cuello de Ron y enrollándolos en la cintura del pelirrojo. —¿No te alegra verme?

—Yo… uhhh..

Ron miró hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione, quien desvió sus ojos rápidamente y comenzó a tomar un paso hacia la salida, pero Draco la tomó de una muñeca firmemente, manteniéndola en su lugar. —No le des la satisfacción de irte, Granger—dijo en voz baja, entre dientes.

Hermione lo miró, sus ojos tristes por un momento, antes de asentir muy sutilmente. Draco la dejó libre, y ella relajó su postura. Dirigiendo su atención a Blaise, preguntó. —Así que… ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años?

—Oh, nada, realmente—dijo, llenando el silencio con palabras sin sentido hasta que la gente retornó a sus asuntos. —Una vez que todos los ojos y oídos dejaron de prestar atención a ellos, habló. —Si quieres, podríamos besarnos ahora. Ya sabes… eso de "Ojo por ojo…"

Hermione trató de sonreír. —Gracias, pero creo que pasaré de ello.

—Bueno, la oferta sigue en pie—dijo—Sólo tienes que avisarm…

—¿Mamá, qué hace ella aquí? —interrumpió Rose en voz baja, su cara roja de furia.

—Supongo que tu padre la invitó—dijo Hermione, mirando hacia donde Colette se hallaba engarzada del brazo de Ron. Harry ya había desaparecido.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer esto? —gimió Rose—¡Arruinará todo!

Rose salió de la habitación, hecha un mar de lágrimas, con Scorpius justo tras ella y seguida de cerca por Lily y Hugo.

Hermione suspiró y terminó de beberse lo que le restaba de vino. —Necesito aire fresco. ¿Cómo salgo de aquí, Malfoy?

—Por ahí—dijo Draco, señalando una de las puertas laterales.

Hermione le entregó su copa vacía y caminó en la dirección que le había indicado con tanta serenidad como pudo. Al final del pasillo habían un par de puertas de vidrio que daban hacia una terraza. Estaban abiertas, ya que algunas personas habían salido a fumar, y pasó junto a ellas sin detenerse hasta estar en uno de los laterales de la Mansión, donde nadie la viera. Una vez que estuvo allí sola, se detuvo, se recostó contra el muro y comenzó a llorar. No entendía por qué la lastimaba tanto verlos juntos, especialmente cuando sabía en el fondo de su mente que ella no quería reconciliarse con Ron. Pero sí que dolía.

Hermione no se había sentido tan perdida nunca en su vida. Siempre tenía un plan y sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía en su vida, pero ahora, por primera vez, no tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

La castaña pasó unos buenos treinta minutos fuera antes de hacer un rápido chequeo del estado de su maquillaje y regresar a la fiesta. Mientras observaba a los presentes en la habitación, la primera persona que llamó su atención fue Draco, quien estaba rodeado en ese momento de un puñado de chicas adolescentes, Lily incluida. Todas parecían reír ante cada palabra emitida por el rubio, pero él se encontraba distraído y miraba a otro lado. Hermione siguió su mirada para ver que observaba a Astoria, que estaba hablando con un muchacho adolescente con un enorme parecido con Blaise.

Tras divisar a Harry y Ginny hablando con Ron y Colette, quien al fin había dejado el agarre letal sobre el brazo de Ron, Hermione decidió que necesitaba otro trago. Fue directo a la mesa de bebidas y hacia la sección de vinos, donde tomó la primera botella que vio y se sirvió una copa.

—¿Estás bien, tía Hermione?

Hermione observó a Victoire acercarse y pararse junto a ella con una taza de cidra caliente de manzana. Teddy estaba junto a ella con una taza también, ya que había dejado el alcohol voluntariamente durante los meses de embarazo de su esposa en solidaridad con ella. Por lo que había entendido de sus conversaciones en el trabajo, ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber tomado esa iniciativa.

—Estoy bien—le aseguró Hermione. —Supongo que estoy algo sorprendido de que ella de verdad haya venido.

—Creo que todos lo estamos—dijo Teddy.

Victoire asintió—Sí, la abuela y el abuelo están muy molestos. Se han encerrado en la cocina y se niegan a salir hasta que ella se vaya.

—No creo que tenga intenciones de irse—dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron y Colette nuevamente.

—Es una perra sin ningún tipo de clase—dijo Victoire. Cuando Teddy y Hermione ahogaron una exclamación, ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo, —Bueno, lo es. Él no está divorciado y ella sabe que Rose la odia, así que ¿por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, habría ella de venir?

—Para provocarme—dijo Hermione—No te preocupes, no le daré la satisfacción.

—¡Así es! Sé la mujer más madura. —dijo Victoire, alzando un puño al aire en señal de triunfo.

Hermione sonrió y miró hacia la pancita de la rubia, estirando una mano y acariciándola unos segundos. —Debemos hacer planes para llevarte con ese boticario que se especializa en antojos del embarazo.

—Suena como un lugar mágico—dijo Victoire, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba una mesa llena de postres. Había una torta de chocolate que lucía especialmente tentadora. —Figura femenina, figura femenina, figura femenina—se repitió a sí misma como mantra, cerrando los ojos—¿Podríamos ir el lunes, en tu hora de almuerzo? —preguntó.

Hermione se tensó un momento al pensar en todo el trabajo que le esperaba en la oficina. —Ummm.. bueno, no sé si…

—_Por favor_, tía Hermione—rogó Victoire, poniendo sus manos en posición de oración. —Estoy completamente segura de que tu asistente te cubrirá. El trabajo que tengas, simplemente lánzalo en su escritorio.

Teddy rió. —Gracias, cariñito, apreció mucho tu consejo.

Hermione dejó salir un suave suspiro y dijo—De acuerdo, bien. A mediodía el lunes.

—Que en el reloj de Hermione significa las once y cuarenta y cinco. —le recordó Teddy a su esposa..

—¡Yay! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Victoire abrazó a Hermione por el cuello con fuerza. —De acuerdo, ya que eso está resuelto, lo siento, cariño, pero ese pastel de chocolate y yo estamos a punto de tener un amorío muy público. Si me disculpan…

Victoire se alejó y pasó un par de minutos estudiando cada una de las porciones de pastel hasta encontrar la más grande.

—Debería ir a tratar de detenerla. No debería intimar demasiado con ese pastel—dijo Teddy, riendo al ver a su esposa saborear con los ojos cerrados el bocado que se había llevado a la boca con un tenedor. —Nos vemos luego—dijo, dándole a Hermione un beso en la mejilla antes de partir hacia Victoire.

Hermione se mantuvo de pie junto a la mesa de las bebidas para poder rellenar su copa tantas veces como fuese necesario. Neville y Hannah se acercaron a hablar con ella, así como Luna y su esposo Rolf. Hasta esa noche, no se había dado cuenta del hecho de que todos sus amigos estaban emparejados. Ni una sola persona soltera se acercaba a hablar con ella, excepto por Blaise que se detuvo solo un segundo para preguntar si quería besarse con él. Y luego apareció su novia veinteañera, llevándoselo lejos de allí. Otra maldita pareja.

Hermione miró nuevamente a Ron, quien parecía tener a Harry de prisionero mientras Colette se ocupaba de consentirlo. Las miradas de ella y Ginny se encontraron y su cuñada usó el contacto para separarse de Harry y dirigirse hacia ella.

Hermione miró a Luna, con quien estaba hablando en ese instante, y dijo, —Iré afuera por algo de aire fresco. Dile a Ginny que solo necesito un minuto a solas.

Luna asintió y Hermione se alejó rápidamente. De verdad no estaba de humor para escuchar a Ginny excusar a su hermano. Quizá Colette sí se había presentado por iniciativa propia, pero él ciertamente no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por echarla del evento.

Hermione salió por la misma puerta de antes y por el oscuro pasillo. Al aproximarse a las puertas de vidrio que daban hacia el jardín, no pudo evitar escuchar los gritos provenientes de afuera.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de la vergüenza que representas? —gritó un hombre—¡Es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hijo!

—¡No he hecho nada, Draco! ¿Y qué hay de ti con la hija adolescente de Harry Potter colgada de ti? ¡Es asqueroso!

—¿_Yo,_ asqueroso? ¡Nunca tocaría a una maldita adolescente!

—¡Yo tampoco!

El patio súbitamente perdió todo su atractivo. Hermione encontró la puerta más cercana y la abrió. Se sorprendió agradablemente al encontrarse en una biblioteca. Era pequeña y acogedora, con olor a cedro y tabaco para pipa. Los estantes estaban desbordados de libros, algunos sacados de su sitio y puestos en una mesa pequeña junto a un sillón de aspecto muy cómodo. Hermione se aproximó y se sentó. Sí, efectivamente muy cómodo.

Hojeó varios de los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa, todos de la autoría de Kendall Sheehy, su autor favorito. Bueno… autor favorito que aún estuviese vivo. Lo había escuchado hablar una vez en el Ministerio hacía ya muchos años y había sido increíblemente brillante.

Hermione pasó a su capítulo favorito, sobre conocer tus limitaciones mágicas, leyendo por encima varias frases. Por primera vez en toda la noche se sentía verdaderamente cómoda.

Una vez terminó, se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a revisar los libros en las estanterías. Encontró algunos de los títulos que estaba tratando de prohibir mezclados aquí y allá, pero todos estaban increíblemente polvorientos y parecían no haber sido tocados en décadas.

Cuando Hermione finalizó su revisión de la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que no estaba lista para regresar de nuevo a la fiesta. Sorbiendo aún de su copa de vino, abrió una puerta del lado contrario de la habitación, opuesto a donde había entrado, y pasó hacia un pasillo.

Hermione vagó por los corredores de Malfoy Manor, dando vuelta en las esquinas, subiendo y bajando escaleras, e investigando todos y cada uno de los curiosos objetos que decoraban la enorme casa. Su favorito era un antiguo reloj de péndulo que adornaba el final de uno de los pasillos.

Continuó parada en medio de la estancia observando el reloj y tomando de su vino, cuando de pronto escuchó suaves voces hacer eco cerca de allí.

—¡Vamos, Ron! Veamos qué hay por aquí.

Hermione casi se atragantó con su vino. Era la voz de Colette.

—De verdad no creo que debamos estar aquí arriba.

Viendo sus sombras delinearse en la pared, Hermione se escondió en el corredor más cercano.

—Vaya, mira ese vejestorio—dijo Colette.

Hermione se pegó lo más que pudo contra la pared al ver a Colette acercarse, seguida de Ron. Claramente estaban viendo el reloj de péndulo.

—¿Por qué habría _alguien_ de tener algo tan espantoso?

Hermione lanzó una mueca de disgusto hacia ellos. Sólo alguien sin una pizca de clase consideraría ese reloj como algo que no fuese hermoso.

Cuando vio que ambos estaban distraídos, Hermione caminó de puntillas hasta el final del pasillo. Buscaba dirigirse a dar una vuelta en otro corredor, cuando se encontró con algo que no podría considerarse sino un callejón sin salida, ya que sólo había una puerta desconocida allí.

—¡Vamos por aquí! —gritó Colette, riendo mientras abría y cerraba puertas a su paso.

Atrapada en un rincón sin salida, Hermione los escuchó acercarse al pasillo del que acababa de huir. En un impulso guiado por el pánico, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se introdujo silenciosamente dentro de la habitación. Recostó su espalda de la puerta cerrada y suspiró profundamente antes de ver dónde se encontraba. Un dormitorio. Los muebles estaban hechos de madera oscura y toda la tapicería y lencería era de la más fina tela verde y blanca. Típico.

Y luego Hermione miró hacia el frente, donde un par de puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, dando hacia un balcón de piedra muy espacioso donde un hombre con cabello rubio platinado se encontraba viendo hacia abajo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, sus ojos grises abriéndose con sorpresa al verla allí. Y entonces, uno de los lados de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, Granger.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo, escuchó risitas justo fuera de la habitación. Se alejó de la puerta y se escondió en una esquina cercana del cuarto. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, atrapándola tras la lámina de madera, mientras Colette se adentraba torpemente en la habitación. Aún reía, pero solo una mirada hacia Draco hizo que cerrara la boca de un golpe.

—Oh, lo siento.

Ron se adentró justo tras ella.

El rostro de Draco inmediatamente se transformó en una mueca de desdén. —¿Alguna razón en particular para que estés en mi habitación, Weasley?

—Ummm… no—dijo Ron, su cara enrojeciendo en segundos. —Yo…

—La fiesta es abajo. —dijo Draco, acercándose a la puerta y forzándolos a dar varios pasos hacia atrás. —Les sugiero que regresen allá de inmediato. —concluyó, cerrando la puerta en sus caras y dejándoles a él y Hermione solos en su habitación.

* * *

**N.A.: Un cliffhanger que nos dejó nuestra malvada pero querida Lena en este episodio! Oh, cómo la amo :) No olviden dejar un review! Trataré de actualizar para la próxima semana sin falta :D Saludos para todos :)**

**A.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. La trama pertenece a la maravillosa Lena Phoria, yo sólo soy la humilde traductora. **

**N.T.: Holaaaa, sé que deben querer asesinarme! Justo cuando dije que iba a actualizar, la universidad me secuestró con actividades, estuve completamente ocupada este mes, y no pude trabajar intensivamente en la traducción los fines de semana como suelo hacerlo... pero ya se acabó! Estoy casi oficialmente de vacaciones, por lo cual pude traerles este nuevo capítulo, que de paso, para agregar a lo antes mencionado, se me hizo terriblemente difícil de traducir! **

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. Son increíbles! me dan ánimo de seguir :D espero me den su opinión con este capítulo, de verdad la necesito! jaja...**

Sin más preámbulo, espero les guste:

**Capítulo 4: Confesión**

Hermione continuó paralizada en una esquina. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Se había retirado de la fiesta para evitarlos, y aún así habían hallado la forma de encontrarla y continuar atormentándola.

Sus ojos no se enfocaban en nada, sólo continuaban mirando el piso sin expresión alguna, hasta que su copa de vino fue retirada de su mano y algo fue colocado en su campo visual. Era un vaso de lo que parecía ser Whiskey de Fuego. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Draco, por una vez en su vida sin estar incómodamente cerca de ella.

—Me parece que necesitas esto.

Hermione tomó el vaso con lentitud. Lo acercó a sus labios, tomó aliento y tragó el contenido del vaso de golpe.

Draco rió. —Con calma, Granger. Es una botella de Whiskey de Fuego de 300 Galeones. Se supone que debes saborearlo.

Hermione se atragantó con su gran sorbo, deteniendo el alcohol antes de que pudiese bajar por su garganta, y miró a Draco con la boca llena y mejillas de ardilla.

—Bueno, ya está allí. Qué más da… traga.

Hermione lo hizo, de un solo trago grueso y doloroso.

Draco levantó su botella y sirvió un poco más. —Esta vez, trata de disfrutarlo.

—Lo siento—dijo Hermione una vez que su garganta dejó de arder lo suficiente como para hablar.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Draco, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el balcón. Puso la botella en una mesa que se encontraba afuera y bebió de su propio vaso mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—Por desperdiciar tu alcohol—dijo ella, caminando hacia una cómoda y dejando su bolso sobre ella. De verdad no se sentía de humor para cargarlo en ese momento.

—Mientras te haga sentir mejor, no sentiré que lo desperdiciaste.

Hermione miró el vaso que sostenía en su mano. Tomando aire, sorbió de nuevo un poco. Estaba muy bueno. Un sabor muy sutil. Aun en las pocas ocasiones en las que sentía que había despilfarrado el dinero, nunca había probado alcohol tan costoso. Tenía dos hijos. Si bien ella y Ron tenían trabajos con una paga decente, vivían siempre ceñidos a un presupuesto.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por la que entraste corriendo a mi dormitorio? —preguntó Draco, girando su rostro ligeramente hacia ella.

—No. —respondió. Mirando con detalle la habitación, no pudo evitar notar que lucía habitada. —¿Aún vives aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres con "aún"? —dijo—Mis padres me entregaron este lugar hace quince años.

—¿No viven aquí?

—No. Después de la Guerra odiaban vivir aquí. Yo no quería tampoco, pero Astoria insistió.

—Bueno, estás divorciado ahora—dijo Hermione. —Múdate de aquí.

Draco se giró y rió. —En realidad me gusta mucho más ahora que estoy aquí solo. Quizá la venda en algunos años, pero no ahora. —Volvió a girarse un poco para ver hacia debajo de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí arriba? —preguntó ella, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. Ya había decidido no irse de allí hasta terminarse su trago. ¿Quién diría que el Whiskey de Fuego exageradamente caro sería de su agrado?

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú. Trato de alejarme.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto miras allá abajo? —Hermione estiró el cuello y trató de mirar más allá de la baranda, pero no logró mucho.

Pudo detectar que Draco estaba sonriendo con burla por la manera en que su mejilla hizo un pequeño espasmo. —Supongo que ya que tú me contaste sobre tus trapos sucios, lo justo es que veas los míos. —dijo, indicándole que se acercara con su dedo índice. —Ven a ver.

Hermione había tratado de mantenerse alejada de él, pero algo en la forma en la que estaba mirando hacia abajo la intrigaba, así que se acercó lentamente, se detuvo junto a Draco y se asomó por el balcón. Inmediatamente quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué demo…?

En un banco de piedra justo debajo de ellos se hallaba sentada Astoria, besando sin piedad a alguien mientras él pasaba sus manos por la parte de debajo de su vestido. Se separaron lo suficiente para que ella desabotonara su camisa, dándole a Hermione una vista perfecta del joven rostro del muchacho.

—¿No es ése el _hijo_ de Blaise Zabini? —dijo, luciendo totalmente horrorizada.

—Oh, sí que lo es. —dijo Draco, tomando otro sorbo de su Whiskey de Fuego.

—Pero si él no puede tener más de…

—Dieciocho años. —terminó Draco. —Estás en lo correcto. Sin mencionar que es uno de los amigos más antiguos de nuestro hijo.

—¿Y Blaise…?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. Blaise se encarga de saber todo sobre todo el mundo.

—¿Y qué piensa acerca de esto?

—Le enorgullece que su hijo pueda satisfacer a una mujer con mucha más experiencia que él.

—¿Entonces esto es algo recurrente? —dijo Hermione apuntando hacia abajo.

—Supongo que lo es. —dijo él. —Pasó por primera vez estas vacaciones de Pascua. Irónicamente, follaron como conejos toda la semana pero luego él tuvo que regresar a la escuela. Pensé que había llegado hasta allí, pero parece que Astoria quiere demostrar claramente que ya no puedo controlarla.

—¿Ella sabe que estás aquí arriba?

—Por supuesto. Por eso lo trajo aquí. El balcón está encantado para parecer siempre vacío. El pobre chico no tiene idea de que es sólo un peón más en el juego de Astoria.

Hermione se alejó del balcón y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. —No entiendo por qué los ves. Es _tu _propiedad. Haz que se vayan.

Draco la observó y sonrió, burlón. —Ciertamente eres mandona—dijo—De acuerdo, si insistes… ¡Wimsy!

Un segundo después, el elfo doméstico apareció. —¿Sí, Amo?

—Sabemos que ya no me perteneces, Wimsy, pero como visitante en mi casa, te pido el favor de que actives los rociadores de agua en el patio que se encuentra justo debajo de nosotros.

Wimsy sonrió con malicia—Como usted diga, Amo.

Con eso, desapareció. Menos de un minuto había pasado cuando Hermione escuchó a Astoria gritar. Miró hacia abajo para ver cómo los rociadores mojaban a la pareja medio desnuda. El muchacho tomó la mano de Astoria y la arrastró fuera del área, pero no antes de que ella mirara hacia arriba, al balcón, sacudiendo su cabeza con rabia.

—Bueno, ciertamente me alegra que mi hija vaya a formar parte de una familia tan disfuncional como la nuestra—dijo Hermione, tomando el último sorbo de su bebida.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Draco tomó la botella y le sirvió un poco más. Obviamente no desperdiciaría el dinero de Draco rechazando el trago. Eso sería terriblemente grosero. Por tanto, tomó una decisión objetiva y se apoltronó en una de las sillas que había en la pequeña terraza. Si iba a quedarse hasta terminarse el vaso, lo más lógico era ponerse cómoda.

—Tu exesposa te odia mucho, ¿no?

Draco se apartó un poco y ocupó la otra silla que se encontraba allí afuera. —Sí—respondió—Me odia bastante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione—¿Es porque le fuiste infiel?

El rostro de Draco se tensó. —¿Quién coño dijo eso?

—Salió en los periódicos—dijo Hermione, sin querer admitir que Ron había sido el que había leído sobre la supuesta infidelidad del rubio y se lo había mencionado.

—No me digas que lees esa clase de mierda—dijo Draco, sacando su pipa y encendiéndola.

Hermione se mordió las mejillas. —Supongo que escuché los rumores. ¿Es falso?

—Por supuesto que lo es. —espetó—Astoria estaba molesta cuando dijo eso. Se retractó de ello luego.

—Oh—dijo Hermione—¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? —No sabía por qué le importaba. Suponía que era simple curiosidad acerca del tipo de problemas que otras personas en su situación experimentaban. Todos sus amigos estaban felizmente casados. Ninguno de ellos comprendía por lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento, y esa era quizá la parte más dura de todo el asunto.

—Porque nunca la amé—dijo Draco, siendo brutalmente honesto.

Hermione se paralizó. Ciertamente no era lo que esperaba. —¿Entonces por qué te casaste con ella? —preguntó, tomando un sorbo generoso de su bebida.

Draco rió. —Vamos, Granger. Tanto que trabajas en erradicar las leyes de los Sangrepura, ¿y no puedes siquiera recordar una de las más primitivas?

Hermione lo observó y parpadeó.

—Matrimonios arreglados, Granger. Mis padres tuvieron uno, así como los padres de ella. ¿Cómo demonios crees que una mujer tan bella como Daphne terminó casada con el jodido Goyle? El primer matrimonio de Blaise fue arreglado también, pero se deshizo de ella apenas pudo concebir un hijo. Su deber como Sangrepura estaba listo. En retrospectiva, es lo que yo debí haber hecho.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta. —Pero, ¿y Scorpius? —preguntó ella. —Él no va a…

—Le dije a mis padres hace mucho tiempo que quería que las cosas con Scorpius fuesen diferentes. Ellos tuvieron suerte de enamorarse luego de casarse. Yo, por el contrario, sufrí el peor desenlace posible.

—Lo siento… yo… no sabía que las cosas eran así.

Habiendo terminado su trago, Hermione se debatió el irse o quedarse. Pero, tras una confesión así, le parecía maleducado de su parte salir así como así. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, Draco se adelantó y le sirvió más Whiskey. Y así, en un instante, su dilema tuvo solución.

Hermione y Draco se sentaron en silencio por un momento mientras él fumaba y ella tomaba del Whiskey, comenzando a sentir lentamente los efectos del alcohol. Cuando terminó ese vaso, instintivamente alcanzó la botella y se sirvió otro. Draco le acercó el suyo, y ella lo rellenó también.

—Así que… dime algo, Granger. ¿Por qué tras seis meses en conflicto, Weasley y tú aún no se han divorciado? Por lo que presencié esta noche, parecen estar bastante lejos de una reconciliación… ¿Por qué retardar lo inevitable?

—Pedí a mi abogado que redactara los papeles de divorcio hace dos meses, pero Ron no quiere firmarl...

Hermione se cubrió la boca con su mano libre. _Mierda_. No le había dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Puso su bebida en la mesa.

—Lo siento. Debería irme—dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Siéntate, Granger. Ambos sabemos que no quieres regresar allá abajo.

Hermione rió, pero no había humor en ello. Él tenia razón. Prefería quedarse allí arriba bebiendo con él que estar abajo en la fiesta de compromiso de su única hija. Y todo por _él_. Ron. Cada vez que siquiera consideraba una reconciliación con él, hacía algo que la llevaba a repensarlo todo. Hoy no había sido la excepción.

—Me parece gracioso que la persona que trajo una pareja nueva esta noche es el que se niega a terminar con su matrimonio.

Hermione se recostó en la silla y tomó un sorbo grande de su vaso, ya de Nuevo en su poder. —Simplemente esá haciendo lo que le dije que hiciera. _Tener citas_.

Draco arqueó una ceja. —Pero tú no sales con nadie.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no he encontrado a nadie que valga el esfuerzo.

—Hmmm…—Draco tomó su pipa y la alejó se sus labios, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. —Así que… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que echaste un polvo, entonces?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de la impresión.

—Cuando Astoria y yo finalmente nos separamos, habían sido unos largos tres meses desde la última vez que habíamos hecho algo. Me imagino que debes estar pasando por lo mismo.

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, casi terminándola.

—No seas tímida, Granger. Cuéntalo todo.

Hermione volteó su cabeza bruscamente hacia él. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que _tú_ echaste un polvo? —preguntó ella.

Draco sonrió, burlón, y se recostó del espaldar de su silla. —Hace más o menos seis meses. —dijo, antes de tomar un poco de su bebida.

Hermione alzó las cejas. Le sorprendía que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, sorprendente. —dijo él. —Pero he salido con tres mujeres desde mi divorcio, y cada una de ellas estaba convencida de que iba a pasar a ser algo más serio, especialmente después de entrar en terreno físico, así que me deshice de ellas.

—Estoy segura de que el soltero más cotizado del Mundo Mágico podría encontrar una mujer que estuviese dispuesta a un revolcón entre las sábanas por solo una noche. —dijo ella con cierto desdén. O quizá era un poco de asco, no estaba muy segura, ya que sentía que su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. Por tanto, decidió tomar otro sorbo para que parara de girar. Sintió la mejoría inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto que puedo—dijo Draco—pero ya tuve muchas mujeres así durante mi juventud. Ninguna fue muy satisfactoria que se diga, y si voy a echar un polvo, entonces quiero hacerlo bien. Sin mencionar que uno no conoce las verdaderas intenciones hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Bueno, hay muchas chicas dispuestas allá abajo. —dijo Hermione, tomándose el último trago de su bebida. —Puedes seguir los pasos de tu exesposa y buscarte una de dieciocho años. Vi varias de esas a tu alrededor allá abajo.

Draco rió. —Esas son chiquillas, Granger. A mí me gustan las mujeres. Las que tienen experiencia y saben lo que están haciendo. No tengo paciencia para enseñarle a una maldita adolescente el cómo follar, ni tampoco es lo que quisiera.

Hermione trató de alcanzar la botella de Whiskey, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Draco tomó su muñeca, viéndola directamente a los ojos y dijo, —¿Hace cuánto, Granger?

Hermione tragó grueso, sentía su corazón latir desbocado al enfrentar su mirada hambrienta. —Poco más de un año—respondió. Era la verdad. La última vez que recordaba haber hecho algo con Ron había sido justo antes de que Rose y Hugo volvieran a casa el verano anterior. Y eso había sido sólo porque se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la vez anterior. Esa parte no se atrevería a mencionarla.

Draco soltó su muñeca. —Eso es terrible. —dijo.

Hermione gruñó un asentimiento. Tomó con éxito la botella, sólo para encontrar que ya estaba vacía. Miró a Draco justo en el momento en que él tomaba el último sorbo.

—Es todo. —dijo.

Hermione gruñó. Luego,sintió su mente iluminarse por un segundo. —No hay problema.

Se puso de pie, trastabillando un poco hacia el interior de la habitación, sacándose los tacones en el camino, ya que obviamente estaban haciendo más daño que bien. Se dirigió hasta su bolso, donde encontró lo que buscaba. La petaca que Draco le había dado en la graduación. No la había tocado desde ese día.

Hermione sacó su varita y estaba a punto de devolver el recipiente a su tamaño original cuando Draco lo tomó de sus manos.

—Oh no, Granger, me temo que tendré que detenerte. —puso la petaca y la varita de nuevo en su bolso y lo puso sobre la cómoda. —Lo guardaremos para otra ocasión.

Hermione refunfuñó. —Tienes razón. —dijo, alejándose de él para buscar sus zapatos. —Debería volver a la fiesta antes de que…

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando dos firmes manos tomaron sus caderas y comenzaron a acariciarlas. Se sintió derretirse ante las caricias, percibiendo el aliento caliente en su cuello mientras que alguien comenzaba a succionar la piel de su hombro Fue en ese momento que recordó quién era única otra persona en la habitación. Se alejó y giró bruscamente.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás…?

Draco la silenció con un beso, pero ella giró su rostro, deshaciendo el contacto.

—¡No! —espetó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Está bien—dijo Draco. —Allí no. —tomó su cabello, retirándolo de su hombro y llevó sus labios al cuello de Hermione nuevamente. —Pero, ¿qué tal aquí?

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente al sentir a Draco besar su cuello hasta alcanzar su oreja. Se colocó detrás de ella, sus manos ubicándose nuevamente en sus caderas, mientras mordisqueaba el área de piel justo debajo de su lóbulo.

—¿Te gusta cuando te toco, Granger?

—N…No…—dijo ella, tratando de convencer a su mente de algo con lo que su cuerpo difería enormemente.

—Creo que mientes—dijo Draco, moviendo sus manos hacia las piernas de la castaña, y luego subiéndolas lentamente, quedando éstas por debajo de su vestido dorado. —Por eso es que sigues aquí. En mi habitación. Porque quieres follarme.

Hermione gimió. Su cuerpo la traicionaba cuando él recorría su cuello con la lengua. —No… no quiero. —insistió ella. —Sólo haces esto porque has estado bebiendo, Malfoy.

—No. He querido cogerte desde el momento en que te vi en ese vestido negro en la graduación. Desde ese entonces, no he podido pensar en nada más.

No había ninguna manera correcta de responder a una confesión como esa, así que Hermione no dijo nada, sintiendo el calor irradiar desde su interior mientras se movía cada vez más arriba de sus muslos. Y luego una de sus manos cambió de lugar, subiendo por su espalda hasta alcanzar la cremallera de su vestido.

—P..Pero soy hija de Muggles.

—Si eso siguiera molestándome, ¿crees que estuviese proponiéndote estas cosas ahora?

Buen punto.

—¡Nuestros hijos! —soltó de golpe mientras él comenzaba a usar la mano que se hallaba bajo el vestido para jugar con su ropa interior. —Nuestros hijos nunca nos perdonarán si nosotros…

—Nadie tiene que saber sobre lo que suceda en esta habitación esta noche, Granger. Sólo tú y yo. —dijo él en un profundo y lento susurro. —Sólo esta vez.

Hermione se mordió el labio, quedándose sin argumentos al sentir la mano de Draco rozar el punto más alto de sus muslos, y sus labios succionando el punto donde su cuello y su hombro se encontraban.

Y luego, lentamente, su cremallera se abrió por completo.

Draco finalmente soltó su muslo y usó sus dos manos para deslizar los tirantes de los hombros de Hermione. Su vestido cayó arrugado al suelo. Hermione se sintió súbitamente agradecida de que toda su ropa interior "práctica" había estado en la cesta de la ropa sucia, dejándole el conjunto de encaje que ahora usaba. Había sido un completo accidente que sus bragas siquiera combinasen con su sostén.

Draco dio un paso atrás y le dio la vuelta, quedando ambos frente a frente. La estudió de pies a cabeza, tomándose un momento ligeramente más prolongado observando el área de su cuerpo que pretendía invadir muy pronto.

Hermione hizo lo que pudo para esconder sus inseguridades, dado el hecho de que estaba pasando un largo tiempo inspeccionándola. La castaña puso sus manos en sus caderas. —¿Decepcionado? —preguntó ella.

—Para nada—dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia ella. —Justo como lo sospechaba. —tomó las caderas femeninas y usó el trasero de Hermione para acercarla hacia él. —Toda una mujer.

Draco trató de apresar sus labios nuevamente, pero Hermione volteó la cara. —Dije que no.

—Como quieras—dijo Draco, besando por su mejilla hasta alcanzar su cuello.

Hermione levantó sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él. Una vez terminó, él le ayudó a sacar sus brazos y lanzarla al suelo. Luego la boca de ella buscó el cuello de Draco mientras él se encargaba de desabotonar sus pantalones, dejándolos luego junto al vestido dorado en el suelo. Hermione puso una mano en el pecho del rubio, alejándolo un poco y acariciando su barbilla de forma pensativa mientras lo escrutaba de la misma forma que él se lo había hecho a ella.

—¿Decepcionada? —preguntó él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No demasiado, no. —dijo ella con honestidad. En realidad, el cuerpo de Draco era hermoso. Esculpido y firme con solo unos pocos vellos rubios en su piel de porcelana. Y usaba bóxers. Mientras más viejos se ponían, Ron parecía preferir cada día más los calzoncillos blancos comunes, y no había _nada_ de sexy en los calzoncillos de ese tipo.

Acercándose de nuevo, Draco puso una mano en la espalda de Hermione y desabrochó su sostén. En el instante en que estuvo fuera de su camino, Draco pegó su boca a los pechos de Hermione, succionando en los rosados y erectos pezones.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien entra aquí? —preguntó.

—Nadie lo hará—dijo Draco, `pasando de un pecho al otro. —Puse encantamientos Silenciadores y de Seguridad en el preciso instante en que tu jodido esposo salió de aquí.

—Eso fue algo presuntuoso de tu parte, ¿no crees?

Draco sonrió con cierta picardía contra su pecho. —Ya te dije que quería acostarme contigo, y no soy de los que pierden una oportunidad cuando ésta entra corriendo por su puerta.

Volviendo al cuello, Draco tomó a Hermione por el trasero y la cargó hasta la cama. La arrojó en el centro del colchón y procedió a subirse justo después. Sus labios besaron su clavícula mientras comenzaba a rozar su erección contra ella.

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas cuando sintió su mano bajar poco a poco, insertándose en sus bragas y frotando con fuerza su clítoris.

—Ya estás tan mojada…—dijo él, acariciando sus pliegues con uno de sus dedos. —Espero que no te importe que nos saltemos los juegos previos y pasemos directamente a follar—continuó, mientras se quitaba sus boxers, —Como dije antes, ya van seis largos meses. —seguidos prontamente por las bragas de Hermione.

Hermione soltó un gemido al sentir el pulgar de Draco presionar algo más fuerte de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero le gustó. —Oh, ya termina con esto de una vez.

Draco se quedó quieto, y Hermione también lo hizo. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior. Merlín, vala que eso había sonado mal. Draco se alejó un poco y la miró desde arriba, sus ojos no mostraban la lujuria de momentos antes, por el contrario, estaban llenos de preocupación genuina.

—Granger, si no quieres hacer esto…

—¡No! —Hermione tomó a Draco por los hombros y les dio la vuelta, quedando ella sobre sus caderas. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Necesitaba esto. Su cuerpo _necesitaba_ esto. —Sí quiero—dijo con confianza, tomando su miembro duro, acariciándolo con firmeza un par de veces antes de introducirlo de golpe en su cuerpo.

Ambos soltaron un jadeo por el impacto. No había querido ser tan ruda con esto. Después de todo, había pasado un año desde la última vez, y había estado tan ocupada distrayéndose de su matrimonio fallido con trabajo que no había tenido mucho tiempo para ocuparse de esta ansia, ni siquiera por sí misma.

Dándose un momento a sí misma para ajustarse, Hermione puso sus manos en el pecho de Draco y comenzó a moverse fervientemente encima de él. No se tomaría las cosas lento con él. Eso no era lo que ella necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba era sentirse deseada, que alguien tomase el control de su cuerpo como si ella fuese alguien que levantase ese tipo de pasiones. Y Draco parecía entender eso, porque sólo la dejó tomar el liderazgo unos momentos antes de tomarla de forma brusca por los muslos para colocarla boca arriba.

—Yo soy el que quiere cogerte, ¿recuerdas, Granger?

Draco tomó su pierna izquierda y la puso sobre su hombro, tomando el espaldar de la cama como apoyo mientras comenzaba a embestirla sin piedad. Hermione puso una de sus manos entre ambos, usándola para tocarse mientras la otra tomaba uno de los glúteos de Draco, clavando sus uñas profundamente, pidiéndole sin palabras que continuara. Ella bajó su pierna, subió su boca y comenzó a succionar y lamer cualquier porción de su piel que encontrara en su camino.

Draco soltó un gruñido algo más alto de lo que pretendía cuando ella encontró el punto débil de su cuello. Hermione sonrió y se enfocó allí por un momento, pero mientras más succionaba, más fuertes eran las acometidas de él, y pronto Draco iba tan rápido que ella no podía controlarse. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la cama, y su cuerpo tembló por completo mientras sentía e calor conocido invadirla, dentro de sí, casi listo para desbordarse.

Hermione removió su mano de su clítoris, sabiendo que no necesitaría ayuda para terminar esto. En ese momento, sólo quería enfocarse en el calor. El hermoso, desesperado y ardiente calor. Sus dos manos pasaron a la pálida espalda del rubio, apretándose contra su cuerpo empapado en sudor, sus uñas dejando marcas de arañazos en su piel perfecta al sentirse cada vez más cerca del clímax.

—Malfoy, voy… voy a… ¡oh, joder!

Y súbitamente, todo pensamiento coherente la abandonó cuando el calor comenzó a desbordarse y esparcirse por su cuerpo en oleadas. Su espalda se arqueó, sus dedos se curvaron, y sus uñas se clavaron tan profundo en él que estaba casi segura de que había sacado sangre.

Observando la hermosa forma de "O" que tomaron los labios de Hermione al sentirla acabar, Draco no pudo contenerse más tiempo. Con tres embestidas brutales, se dejó ir dentro de ella, continuando sus movimientos durante los orgasmos de ambos hasta que no quedó nada.

Hermione se tumbó en la cama, su mente hecha un ovillo y su cuerpo agotado, mientras sentía a Draco ponerse flácido dentro de ella. Él colapsó, respirando agitadamente sobre su cuello por un momento antes de quitarse de encima .

—Joder…—murmuró tras tomarse un buen momento para recuperar el aliento. —No había follado así desde…—se detuvo y tragó grueso—…hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione no dijo nada, no quería admitir que ella nunca había follado así. Ron era el único hombre con el que había tenido sexo y con él siempre había sido lento y romántico. Al menos antes de que se volviese rutinario. De hecho podía contar las veces en las que ella y Ron habían sido motivados por cruda y desesperada pasión con una sola mano, y aún así no le llegaba a los talones a lo que acababa de experimentar.

Y en ese momento, la golpeó la realidad.

Ron era el único hombre con el que había estado… y ahora no lo era. Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy. Vaya, nunca se había imaginado que eso sucedería.

Súbitamente deseando salir de esa cama, Hermione se sentó. Desafortunadamente lo hizo demasiado rápido, y el alcohol que seguía fluyendo por su sistema hizo que su cabeza girara descontroladamente. Se detuvo por un momento y contuvo las náuseas, dándole a Draco el tiempo suficiente para atraparla por la muñeca y mantenerla en su sitio.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—De vuelta a la fiesta. —dijo ella—Todos deben estar preguntándose dónde est…

—Todos piensan que te fuiste—dijo él—Has estado conmigo en esta habitación por al menos una hora, y ya que de alguna forma lograste vagar por los pasillos hasta acá arriba, asumo que te habías ido incluso antes.

Hermione suspiró. Tenía razón. De seguro todos pensaban que se había marchado, ahuyentada por Ron y su molesta noviecita. Vaya que les había dado la satisfacción a ambos. Todo lo contrario a lo que se había prometido.

—Se verá sospechoso si regresas.

—Así que, ¿qué propones que hagamos entonces? —preguntó ella, anticipando la respuesta más de lo que podría considerarse adecuado.

Draco la tomó por los hombros y la movió de forma que se halló nuevamente acostada en la cama. Se subió sobre ella y llevó sus labios a su cuello, dejando besos lentamente en descenso, hasta llegar a su clavícula.

—Bueno, sólo tenemos esta oportunidad, ¿cierto? Deberíamos entonces disfrutarla tanto como podamos.

Recorrió con su lengua más abajo, el área entre sus pechos, moviéndose delicadamente hacia el derecho y succionándolo, obteniendo suaves gemidos de sus deliciosos labios. Fue luego hacia el izquierdo, dándole algo de atención antes de continuar bajando hacia su abdomen.

—Pero me temo que no tengo la potencia que solía tener en mi juventud, y no estoy listo para otra ronda aún.

Se detuvo en su ombligo, soltando su aliento caliente contra su piel y dejando piel de gallina a su paso mientras continuaba bajando su cabeza.

—Pero si quieres, puedo compensar la falta de juegos previos de hace un rato hasta que esté listo para cogerte de nuevo.

Draco no esperó una respuesta antes de abrir su boca y comenzar a lamer apasionadamente toda la femineidad de ella. Hermione puso sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, tomando la almohada sobre la que estaba apoyada con fuerza. Necesitaba algo, lo que sea, para evitar perder su control. Porque si bien había sido un año desde la última vez que había tenido sexo, habían sido unos largos cinco años desde la última vez que había sido receptora de algo como esto. Y por Merlín, se sentía muy bien.

OoO

Hermione despertó en algún momento de la madrugada, con un dolor de cabeza monumental y su garganta completamente seca. Necesitaba agua con urgencia.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, le tomó un momento reconocer sus alrededores. No estaba en casa, estaba en un lugar completamente ajeno a ella. Luego escuchó el ligero sonido de alguien respirando y volteó para ver la silueta de un hombre dándole la espalda. Su cabello era claro, brillaba casi plateado gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta abierta del balcón.

Y de pronto, los recuerdos volvieron a ella.

Había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy. Montones de sexo. De hecho, no podía siquiera recordar con claridad cuántas veces lo habían hecho, pero sabía que al menos había habido media docena de orgasmos. Quizá más. Probablemente más.

Con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, Hermione salió de la cama en silencio y se puso de cuclillas en el piso, tanteando para encontrar su ropa. Pudo encontrar rápidamente su vestido, pero no hallaba el paradero de ninguna de las prendas de su ropa interior. Le tomó un par de minutos, pero logró encontrar todo, y vistiéndose con rapidez y tomando sus cosas de la cómoda, pasó sus dedos por su cabello tratando de adecentarlo lo más posible y salió de la habitación tras darle una última mirada a la figura durmiente de Draco con un suspiro.

Hermione se movió sigilosamente por la casa, sin recorder con precisión la dirección que se suponía debería tomar, pero trató de todas formas de retomar sus pasos. Se detuvo cerca del reloj de péndulo que le había gustado. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. No podía creer que se hubiese quedado allí hasta tan tarde.

Eventualmente, Hermione encontró el camino hasta la pequeña biblioteca, sintiendo algo de alivio al saberse casi en la salida.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, dando una ojeada para asegurarse de que el lugar estaba vacío. Sabía que Scorpius estaba quedándose allí hasta que él y Rose se mudaran a su apartamento la semana siguiente, pero era lo suficientemente tarde como para que estuviese ya en la cama.

Caminando de puntillas por el pasillo, Hermione se acercó a una puerta que llevaba al salón principal. Miró hacia adentro, escrutando el amplio espacio. Todo había sido ordenado y la casa estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Los elfos habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Hermione estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando se percató de las llamas que aún ardían en la chimenea. Un par de cabezas se asomaron sobre el espaldar del sofá, una rubia y una pelirroja, enredadas entre sí, y los sonidos de sus besos consumían el lugar.

—¿Tú mamá no se preguntará dónde estás? —preguntó Scorpius entre separaciones de sus labios.

—No—respondió Rose—Estoy segura de que se fue a la cama hace horas. Mientras esté de vuelta antes de que se despierte, estaremos bien. —de pronto, se detuvo y se alejó de él, soltando un suspiro. —Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido sin decir nada. Debe de haber estado muy enojada.

—Lucía normal.

Rose rió. —No conoces muy bien a mi mamá aún, Siempre se pone una máscara de valentía en frente de la multitud. Odia mostrar debilidad. —se detuvo—Ni siquiera recuerdo haberla visto llorar nunca.

—Quizá es de las personas que no lloran.

Rose rió de nuevo. —Por supuesto que llora. Desapareció por media hora después de que esa rompehogares llegó. ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo? Estaba llorando.

Hermione sonrió. Su hija la conocía muy bien.

—Odio a mi papá.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato.

—No lo odias—dijo Scorpius.

—Sí que lo odio—dijo tercamente—sé que mi tía Ginny dijo que él no invitó a Colette, pero si es así, ¿entonces por qué no la echó de la fiesta? Él _sabía_ que mi mamá se sentiría incómoda. Nos dice a mí y a Hugo que quiere recuperarla, pero va y hace cosas estúpidas como estas. Digo, mi mamá no ha estado con nadie desde que se separaron, aún cuando eso fue lo que dijeron que harían. Es porque quiere que nuestra familia siga unida, ¡porque aún tiene esperanza de que pelearemos por ella!

Hermione se recostó de la pared y miró a su hija desde las sombras. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al darse cuenta de lo errada que estaba su niña.

—Esa no es la impresión que yo me llevé—dijo Scorpius algo débilmente.

—Bueno, tú no la conoces como yo. —insistió Rose. Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de él.

—Aww, Rosie, vamos, cariño, lo siento. Tienes razón, yo estoy mal y todo eso que hace que no estés enojada conmigo. —dijo, acercándose y besándole la mejilla. Después movió sus labios a su cuello. Rose soltó una risita. —Aún queda algo de pastel de chocolate en la cocina. Quizá deberíamos tomar un trozo y llevarlo a mi habitación antes de que vuelvas a tu casa.

—¿Con todos tus figurines? —bromeó ella.

—Sí, les gusta mirar.

—¿Y cuántas chicas _han_ visto?

—Sólo una que cuenta si subimos ahora mismo.

Rose rió un poco más al sentirlo acercarse a su oreja. —¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Scorpius se puso de pie y ayudó a Rose a hacer lo mismo. Se dieron un beso más frente a la chimenea antes de irse corriendo entre risas hacia la cocina.

Tan pronto como los vio irse, Hermione caminó sigilosamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación, deteniéndose frente a la chimenea y tomando un puñado de Polvos Flu del recipiente que se hallaba a un lado. Lo lanzó al fuego, entró en la chimenea y se transportó a su casa.

La casa estaba silenciosa cuando Hermione llegó. Fue por el pasillo y vio que la puerta de Hugo estaba abierta un poco. Miró hacia adentro y lo vio acostado boca arriba con un libro abierto sobre su pecho. Estaba profundamente dormido. Suspiró y cerró la puerta.

Una vez que Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, puso un encantamiento Silenciador y tomó una ducha de inmediato, tratando de quitarse de encima al menos un poco de la vergüenza. Aun después de salir se sentía sucia, y su cabeza aún dolía horriblemente.

Tras tomarse dos vasos de agua y tomar una poción para la creciente resaca, Hermione finalmente se metió en la cama, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dándose cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía. Movió una de sus manos al lado de Ron. Estaba tan frío.

¿Qué pensaría él si supiera lo que había hecho? Y entonces, una vez más en secreto –siempre en secreto- Hermione apretó entre sus dedos las sábanas del lugar donde Ron debía haber estado y lloró. Lo había hecho. Finalmente cruzado esa línea hacia el punto de no retorno que le había aterrado tanto por meses. Y todo lo que había requerido habían sido un par de palabras sucias y algo de ese costoso Whiskey de Fuego. Y le había gustado. Por Merlín, cómo le había gustado.

* * *

N.T: Qué tal? les gustó? Ya ven por qué se me hizo difícil traducir? la verdad, Lena usa en el inglés palabras más explícitas para las escenas de sexo, pero en el español muchas no tienen equivalente (o el equivalente suena horrible xD) y eso me trajo muchas dificultades, pues de verdad quiero conservar la esencia de Lena, que escribe unas de las mejores escenas subidas de tono que he leído :P espero les haya gustado! Por favor, dejenme sus reviews, de verdad quiero saber qué tal les está pareciendo!

**P.D.: Para aquéllas que han preguntado por Alma Mater, SÍ la voy a continuar y terminar, solo que entre la universidad y este nuevo proyecto, la he puesto un poco en pausa, pues mis ideas para ella se han mezclado un poco y aún no hallo la manera adecuada de construir bien la historia. Roguemos que la luz de la inspiración me toque en estos días libres! Gracias por el apoyo también en esa historia!**

**Un saludo para todos mis lectores, nos vemos pronto!**

**A.-**


End file.
